The War of Two Races
by pandagal
Summary: A girl from the future comes into the explorers lives in their most dangerous adventure ever. Ch. 9 is up! [Finished!]
1. Default Chapter

The War of Two Races  
  
Author: Shorty E-mail: angelgirl15_8@hotmail.com Disclaimer: The Lost World belongs to Over the Hill Gang and Coote/Hayes. I don't belong the show but if any of the characters are looking for new ownership look my way. Spoilers: Blood Lust and many more maybe. Summary: A girl from the future enters the lives of the explorers in one of the most dangerous adventure of their lives.  
  
+++  
  
Future, 2020  
  
"She's over here!" cried a voice in a distance.  
  
"No!" a young woman whispered. She took off running at full speed through the forest. Her midnight coat moved in beat with the wind that blew past her.  
  
Run! Run! Run! Got to get out of here! Her mind screamed. She hid behind a large tree to catch her breath and to check to see if they were hot on her trail. She slowly moved her head to the side and look behind. Her senses told her they were lost but will catch the trail quick.  
  
"Damn!" she muttered. Taking a deep breath she took off. Now and then she would look to see where they were. After about an hour of running she knew they gave up. for now.  
  
She looked up to the sky and the pale moon glowed through the dark clouds. It's lovely, but now's not the time to admire nature, she thought. First things first I need to find shelter for tonight and at dawn I'll leave for my mission. Touching her crescent moon necklace she softly said, "I won't fail you all."  
  
She walked around for a few minutes and found a cave. Checking to make sure none of the wildlife lived there, she made a fire and fell asleep.  
  
+++  
  
By the time she woke up it was almost six. "Better cover my trail," she said aloud. Just as she was about to start a man appeared.  
  
"I knew I'll find you, Christina," he sneered.  
  
"Really? And how long did it take you David? I thought you and the others were resting."  
  
"Those morons are! They don't know that in a hunt a hunter should never stop until their prey is dead."  
  
"Am I the prey?" she said with shock. "You know, I was always taught that the vampire is the hunter and the weak humans are the prey. But wait! You're one of those 'special' humans, aren't you? Oh my, I'm so scared!"  
  
"Oh how you mock me. Once I get rid of you and all of your family, friends, lovers, and any single person with this curse, I will die happy." He then threw a small cross at Christina's feet.  
  
Christina stared at the cross and then at David. "What the hell is this? What are you trying to do, convert me to death?" she grinned.  
  
"You are suppose to burn at the sight of holy things!" he yelled.  
  
Shaking her head, she picked up the cross and threw it back. "I guess after watching all those 'vampire' flicks you think that whatever Hollywood does that's the way to kill a vampire? Seriously, I thought you knew better than that." She was about to walk away when she heard a click. Turning around, David had a pistol pointing at her head. "Take one more step, you die where you stand," he gritted out.  
  
Hissing, she whipped out a knife and threw it at him. He ducked and the knife just missed his heart. He was about to shoot but she was gone.  
  
+++  
  
"Just great! How can I do this if David's on my trail?" Christina cried out in frustration. In her heart, she hoped he killed him. Serves him right for the pain and suffering he brought upon us! Her mind told her otherwise and she hissed. I rather help Mom and Dad stop the hunters, but this is more important. The sooner I get to the plateau the sooner I can come home and fight for freedom! She smiled at the thought of actually being free from the fear she grew up in.  
  
As she ran, time felt like it stops. As a little girl she enjoyed any activity that had to do with running. She remembered her mom saying, "She got her spirit from me." That was a time where she never experience fear for the first time. It wasn't until she was five when she understood that her family was different. She was different. Closing her eyes, memories of that night filled her brain. "No!" she said sternly. "That was the past and the future depends on you. Time to forget that night."  
  
Opening her eyes she was filled with determination and nothing was going to stop her from her mission. "I'm coming for you Calista."  
  
To be continued......  
  
Hey so what do you think? I know our favorite characters weren't in this chapter but the next one will, I promise. By the way, my football team has made it in the finals and so the next chapters might take awhile to be updated. Go Big Reds!!! 


	2. A New Time and Place

Author: Shorty E-mail: angelgirl15_8@hotmail.com  
  
+++  
  
Future, 2020  
  
Christina stopped running and looked around. Good. This is where Mom says I have to be at to pass over. She was in the middle of stones similar to those at Stonehenge, except these were more ancient and looked like they'll fall over any time. She walked around and touched the engraved symbols that were carved into the rocks.  
  
"What a way to go," she murmured. This place was sacred and many felt it was deeply cursed. It was used to exile a vampire in a different place in a different time. Humans, felt this place was where witches and the evil spirits would perform their sacrifices. "Mostly druids," she said to herself. But, really it was used to get rid of evil persons who have done unthinkable crimes.  
  
Humans are so superstitious, she thought. In fact, she never knew why she called them humans. In a way she was human and she had all human emotions. So why call the living humans? "They think all vampires are the nonliving even if we do have immorality but having that sucks. Don't they know that we have to watch our friends grow old and die while we stay young hurts? But Grandpa always said they see us, as a different race, vampires. A threat to all mankind but they don't know the truth. They don't see us for who we are."  
  
In a distance Christina heard yelling and knew they'll be here soon. She returned back to the middle and looked up at the sky. The sun's rays came down and hit the stones causing a bright light to engulf Christina. Slowly she started chanting. The chanting became louder and louder and she closed her eyes. With all of her energy she set her mind on the plateau. Meanwhile, David and the others came and they saw the light. The light blinded the others, but not David. He looks on in awe. Then, he pulled out his gun and knew this might be his only chance to stop her once and for all. Before he knew it, the light surrounded him and started to pull him towards the middle. Terrified, he started screaming.  
  
Christina kept chanting and she thought she heard screaming. She stop and opened her eyes. The last thing she remembered was seeing David.  
  
+++  
  
Plateau, 1922  
  
"Are we there yet?" complained Finn.  
  
Marguerite, Roxton, and Finn were on their way to look for this new plant Challenger found. Surprisingly, Marguerite had volunteered herself and the handsome lord to go look for it. This shocked the scientist and the others. But lately, the hunter and the heiress were constantly looking for an excuse to go out in the jungle by themselves. The others, of course, were pretending they haven't notice.  
  
Unfortunately, their "plans" had to be aside when the youngest member volunteered to go along with them at the last second. This irritated the raven-haired beauty but she tried not to show it. Roxton was just as irritated as her but he promised to himself that next time it won't happen again.  
  
"Are we there yet? God, Challenger said this plant was a few miles away but it feels like it's longer."  
  
"Well, Finn, you didn't have to come," pointed out Marguerite.  
  
The girl from the future pouted. "I only wanted to come because there's nothing for me to do at the treehouse! I thought this would be a good time for me to actually do something and not sit around."  
  
"Sorry Finn but you had a chance to go with Veronica to the Zanga village," Roxton said.  
  
"I hate that village! Whenever I go there, Assai and Vee are always talking and leaving me out! One time Assai said something in her language to Vee and they both started laughing!"  
  
"What's so bad about laughing?" he asked.  
  
"They were laughing at me, Roxton! Just because I'm from the future and I don't know how the stupid language, that doesn't make me an invalid!"  
  
"What did you do to make them laugh, Finn?" Marguerite asked.  
  
Finn sighed. "Well, one day Vee and I went to the village. I was excited because Marguerite was teaching me a little bit of their language and I wanted to surprise Assai. Anyways, we went to Assai's hut and I said 'Hi! How are you?' Then Vee and Assai looked at each other and started laughing."  
  
"What did you say?" asked the linguist.  
  
Finn repeated what she did and then Marguerite started laughing. Fuming, Finn screamed, "WHAT IS SO FUNNY?"  
  
Calming down, she said, "Finn, you didn't say 'Hi! How are you?' you said 'I'm sick and I need the comfort of a goat.'"  
  
Roxton started to crack up when Finn stood there with her mouth open. "I said that?! Ha! That is funny!"  
  
The three kept laughing until tears started to fall. "Boy, Finn, you know how to make a bad day better!" Roxton said, as he wipe tears from his eyes.  
  
"Why is this a bad day?" she asked.  
  
The hunter and the heiress quickly exchanged looks before Marguerite spoke up, "It isn't. Roxton was thinking today was yesterday and he had a hard time finding any game."  
  
Roxton nodded. "Silly me to think it's yesterday." Dropping his voice so only Marguerite could hear, "Thanks for the quick thinking. I owe you for this one." Lifting an eyebrow and giving him a wicked grin, Marguerite said, "I know how you can." A rush of desire went through him but remembering Finn was around; he forced the desire to settle.  
  
Picking up on the trail, they continued on. Just as they reached the area where the plant was suppose to be, Roxton stopped in his tracks and Marguerite and Finn ran into him. "John why did you stop. ohmigod!" Marguerite gasped.  
  
In the clearing, laid a young woman about in her early twenties. Slowly they approached the unconscious girl. "Check out her clothes!" Finn pointed out. She was wearing all black, her shirt, pants, coat, and boots. "Wouldn't she get hot?" Finn asked.  
  
Roxton nodded. "My first guess would be heatstroke but by the looks of her, she's knock out."  
  
"She's awfully pale," commented Marguerite. Softly stroking her brown hair, Marguerite brushed her cheek. "And she's cold! John, we should take her back to the tree house, right away!"  
  
"Right." Roxton picked her up and started to head back.  
  
"What about the plant?" Finn asked.  
  
"Leave it. Challenger will come back and get it."  
  
In the distance, David saw the whole thing. Luckily for me I have my equipment, he thought. He gently patted his gun and his detector. "Looks like I found another one to add to my collection," he mused. Soon I'll get you Christina and then I'll get the dark-haired one.  
  
+++  
  
"Challenger! Challenger!" yelled Roxton.  
  
Hearing his name, Challenger ran to the balcony to see what all the commotion is about. "What's wrong?" he yelled.  
  
"We have a problem," cried Finn.  
  
Seeing the woman in Roxton's arms, he had an idea. "Come up!"  
  
As soon as they got off the elevator Challenger rushed her into Marguerite's room. Challenger went right to work. "Finn, get some blankets. We got to get her blood circulating. Marguerite get the first aid and Roxton make some mint tea, because she's going to have a hell of a headache."  
  
The explorers set off to work. Challenger started to look her over for anymore injuries. God, she's so pale and cold! he thought. Finn came in and threw the blankets over her. "So how is she?" the future girl asked.  
  
"I'm not sure but the blankets and once I take care of that cut on her head, she'll be fine." When Marguerite and Roxton returned, Challenger cleaned the cut and had it bandaged. After looking at her once more, all four retreated to the Great Room.  
  
"So where did you find her?" the redheaded scientist asked. Finn told him everything, about finding her. "Interesting. Well once she wakes up we'll ask her where she came from."  
  
Outside the tree house David saw the explorers take Christina inside. "Just wait till its night. Then I'll get you." Looking around a planned formed in his head. I don't know what you did Christina but I have a walkie talkie that still works. To David all he remembered was that light pulling him and he thanked his lucky stars that he was wearing his backpack with all the needed weapons to bring her and anymore like her down. The talkie crackled calling his name. He picked it up and answered, "I have the creature at target and I'll call you if I need backup." Johnson (on the other line) replied, "How can we get to you, sir?"  
  
"Simple son. Whatever that thing was I can feel it's still open and all you have to do is go into the middle and the light will do its thing. But for safety, come if I don't answer. Over and out."  
  
+++  
  
When Christina woke, she took a quick scan of her surroundings and became a little panicky. No! I'm suppose to be near Calista's castle not a. She really didn't know where she was. Well, wherever am, at least David's not here. David. Her mind was slightly bit foggy but quickly the realization kick in. Before she completed the passing over, David was there. In the middle.  
  
"Damn!" she cursed. She saw a mirror and noticed a big, white patch on her left temple. "Well, wherever I am at least this person was kind enough to take care of me. Even though, I don't need it." She ripped the patch off and threw it to the ground. Lifting a hand to where the patch was at, she found smooth skin that looked like there was no injury to it.  
  
Her senses quickly came in and she was able to note that there were four people in the room next to her. This won't do, she thought. Funny. She sniffed the air. There's a scent that's familiar. Who could it be? She knew she had to leave right away or otherwise with the humans here, and then Calista might see them as a feast. Christina wouldn't allow it.  
  
Getting up, she ran towards the window and did a somersault out. Landing on her feet she looked up to the tree house and ran deep into the jungle.  
  
+++  
  
"I better go check on our guest," Challenger told the others. When he entered, the first that came into sight was the patch on the floor and the missing person on the bed. "Roxton! Marguerite! Finn!"  
  
"What's up George?" Roxton said as he came into the room. With the two women behind him they all gaped at the sight.  
  
"Where did she go?" Finn asked.  
  
"I don't know, but she couldn't escape without us seeing her, unless." Roxton's voice trailed off.  
  
All four ran to the window, with a little hope that she was at the bottom and little hope that she wasn't. Relieved that the mysterious girl wasn't there, Challenger turned around and picked up the patch.  
  
"Great Scots!" the scientist exclaimed.  
  
"What?" asked the raven-haired beauty. She walked over to the man of science to see what got him rile up.  
  
"My God!" she whispered.  
  
"What is it?" asked Finn. Marguerite showed her the patch.  
  
"So."  
  
"Finn, she had a cut on her temple. There's no blood or any signs of it on the patch. It's clean white," the visionary told her.  
  
"How is that possible?" the hunter asked.  
  
"I don't know. But there could be a logical explanation for this, I'm sure," Challenger said as he left the room.  
  
"Hey maybe she's some sort of mutant," Finn joked.  
  
"On this plateau, anything is possible," murmured Marguerite.  
  
Roxton nodded in agreement. He looked out towards the setting sun and couldn't help but wonder if Finn might be right.  
  
To be continued.....  
  
Thanks for the reviews! I know you're all dying to know what's up with Christina and how is Calista involved, but only I know and you all have to wait!!! (Evil laugh) Also, if you're on www.tlwfix.com and see these my stories posted under a different name not worry! It's the same person! I couldn't use Shorty on here so I have a new name only for this site. Okay! 


	3. A Chase, A Death, and A New Friend

Disclaimer: Boo hoo I don't own the show. Life is so unfair. Lol.  
  
Notes: Thanks for the reviews and I know you're all dying to know how Calista fits in. Sorry, but that has to wait until the next chapter, so keep on reading. Also, this chapter contains some gruesome parts, so if you have a woozy stomach, I advise you not to read this.  
  
"Marguerite, what the hell are you doing?" yelled Roxton. Marguerite was putting on her belt and hat when she heard Roxton's outburst.  
  
"I'm going to look for her. John, she's in trouble and she's probably not aware of the danger out there. I'm not staying so don't even try."  
  
"Marguerite's right, John, we should go look for her and try to get some questions answered," said Challenger.  
  
"No! It's late out! Let's wait till tomorrow," the lord insisted.  
  
"Whoa, big guy. They have a point. We can't sit around and wait," Finn said. Roxton was about to say more when the elevator started rising. Veronica step out and right away from the looks on all their faces, something was up.  
  
"Did I come back at a wrong time?"  
  
"No Vee, you didn't. You won't believe what just happened!" Finn ran to her. She told the jungle princess everything. After listening to Finn, she look over at Roxton apologetically. "Sorry Roxton, but I agree with the rest. We should go look for this person."  
  
Knowing he wouldn't win this, the lord agreed. "Fine, but I'm going along. One of us is going to have to stay here in case our friend comes back."  
  
"I'll stay," volunteered Challenger.  
  
"Good. Finn could you also?" Roxton turned to the youngest member.  
  
"Sure," she replied.  
  
"I'm going with you guys," announced the older blonde. Veronica, Roxton, and Marguerite got on the elevator and left. It was dark out but not enough to stop them from looking for tracks. Bending down, Veronica noticed some footprints heading west.  
  
"Seems, your mystery person went that way," she pointed.  
  
"So let's go," Marguerite said.  
  
+++  
  
"I better rest for a little bit." Christina sat down on a rock and looked around. I'm getting no where, she thought. I'm going to fail everyone. No! Don't turn to despair just yet. Get off your butt and let's take care of business.  
  
Christina jumped up but quietly scanned the area. Taking a deep breath, she let the beast within out. Her olive green eyes turned to a silvery gray. Squinting, she made out some sort of object. Looking further, the object took from and there was a man holding a rifle.  
  
"David," she muttered. With the stealth of a tiger, she moved quickly through the trees, moving in the direction of the unsuspecting man. The blood pumped in her veins as she moved. She will enjoy this hunt, for she will take pleasure in hearing him plead for mercy and avenging all those died by his hands.  
  
+++  
  
"Where are you, she-devil?" David crouched looking for where she went. Didn't bother to cover up her trail. Pity, he thought. Standing up, he checked his rifle to see if it was loaded. Satisfied, he was about to leave when he heard voices coming from behind. He dodged behind a bush, with his rifle ready.  
  
Marguerite, Roxton, and Veronica emerged and stopped where David was at a few seconds ago. "Judging, by the looks of it, she was here," Roxton said. Looking over his shoulders, Marguerite noticed something. "Are those someone else's footprints?"  
  
"I'm not surprised. We are in headhunter territory," Veronica said as she looked around. She wandered over to where David was hiding. Glancing around, Veronica headed back to where the dark-haired couple was. David was holding his breath the entire time. That was a close call! he thought with relief. His time was short and already he had a creature in front of him. If I can't get Christina, then she'll have to do.  
  
He jumped out from his hiding spot, with his rifle at hand and barked, "Drop your weapons!"  
  
The three quickly looked over at the man. "Excuse me?" Roxton asked.  
  
"You heard me! Now or I'll just kill you here right now!"  
  
Complying with his orders, they laid down their weapons. "Good," David said. He walked over and picked them up and threw them away. "Can't risk of you trying to escape," he laughed.  
  
"Who are you?" Marguerite asked.  
  
David turned his head to the heiress and smiled. The smile sent chills down her spine as he stared coldly at her. "My name is none of your concern. Let me guess, you're looking for Christina too. So am I. But I'm afraid you won't live to see another sunset."  
  
Without any sudden warning, he fired and the bullet slammed into Marguerite's stomach. "NO!" Roxton screamed. He ran to her and held her in his lap. The crimson blood poured all over her white blouse. From such a close range, the bullet was in pretty deep. Veronica kneeled to her friend's side and tried to stop the blood from pouring. She was having no luck. The blood just kept coming out and it got over Veronica's hands and the hunter's too.  
  
Roxton looked at the crazed man. Anger started to build up and was about to take action when Marguerite croaked out his name. Returning his face to look upon his love, he almost cried at the sight she made. Marguerite was quivering from the loss of blood and her face was all white. A pool of blood was next to her and every breath she took sent her to a fit. Lifting a weak hand to touch her beloved's face, she whispered, "I love you. I love you." Grasping her hand, Roxton kissed it and whispered, "You'll be fine."  
  
Veronica's heart was broken at the scene before her. She couldn't tell the hunter that there was no chance of her surviving from the ugly wound. Her knife was a few feet away, taking a chance, she ran to get but a loud bang sent it flying away from her.  
  
"I wouldn't," David said lowly.  
  
"You," Veronica spat. "You shot my friend, you bastard!"  
  
"There's no need for name calling. I saved you all from an untimely death. There would be a matter of time, before your 'friend' turned on you and feast on your blood. I saved you! I saved YOU!" he screeched.  
  
While the man was ranting, none of them noticed a young woman flying towards them. She attack David and started to mull him. Gasping what was happening, Veronica ran to Roxton and together they carried Marguerite back to the tree house. While they ran, they heard the screams and cries of pain from the man but they never noticed where he was being attacked.  
  
+++  
  
After a few minutes the man's cries died down and there was just silence. Getting up, Christina looked down at the man she had just killed. His eyes were full of terror and blood was about everywhere on his face and neck. Lifting a hand, she smeared David's blood off her mouth and looked at her hand. Returning her gaze at the man, she whispered, "I finally got you." The animal in her slowly started to crave for more blood, but she firmly pushed the desire away.  
  
She regained her normal eye color and forced her gaze away from the man. She figured she'll the body get eaten by an animal. She knew she came too late. She sensed rather saw the whole thing. She felt deeply upset that an innocent was now dying because there were times when she had a chance to kill him but didn't. She had a good idea why David reacted the way he did. The woman had the characteristics of vampires'. The dark hair and pale skin was what made him assumed that.  
  
I have to help her, she thought. There was little time left so she left. The blood she fed upon gave her the adrenaline she needed to make it.  
  
+++  
  
Challenger laid Marguerite on her bed. The bullet was in so deep that even the scientist felt his faith slipping away. There was no way he could save her. This, he knew, would tear Roxton's heart apart. Tears formed in the old man's eyes as he accepted the inevitable. Marguerite Krux was going to die.  
  
Roxton paced back and forth in the Great Room. He was angry with himself and the man who shot the woman he loved. In his heart he knew there was nothing he could have done to prevent this but his brain told him otherwise. His shoulders sagged low and he softly wept. Finn and Veronica weren't faring well either. When Finn saw Marguerite, her face turned ghastly white. This happened way too fast and both women huddled together to wait for what Challenger had to say.  
  
Thud! All three jumped at the noise. Out on the balcony, stood a figure. Roxton went for his Webley but a firm voice stated no. Stepping into the light, Christina looked at their anguished faces. "Where's your friend?" No answer. She repeated, "Where's your friend? The one who was shot."  
  
Roxton saw her hand covered in blood and quickly realized what she was. "No! I won't let you feed on her!"  
  
Christina was shocked by the outburst. Well, duh, Christina. You just killed a man and his blood is still on your hand. Great one. "You don't understand. I can save her if you just let me."  
  
"Oh yeah, like I'm going to believe you! You probably turned her into a monster! I won't let it!"  
  
"Roxton! What's all the commotion?" Challenger asked as he ran out. Looking at the woman in the room, a memory a couple of years ago came back to him and recalled the blood lust that Roxton went through.  
  
Christina was becoming impatient. "Listen, it's not what you think. I'm not going to harm her. I just want to help because you saved my life by taking me into your home and not leaving me in danger out there."  
  
Veronica and Finn stood in front of Marguerite's door to protect her and the men slowly moved up to Christina. This is so unbelievable! She ran up to Roxton and grabs his throat. Turning his neck to the left, she inspected his skin. Challenger ran to her and threw her away from the hunter. "You stay from him!"  
  
"Sorry, but I wanted to see if I was right."  
  
"Right about what?" Roxton asked.  
  
"You. That bite mark looks to be about, I say, 2 or 3 years old. And I can tell a man, a little younger than you, bit you. And a woman seduced you into becoming one of us. So to speak."  
  
"How? How did you know?"  
  
"Simple. You are very lucky sir. Not many were able to overcome Calista's power and you did. Bravo. But enough with these games. You have no reason to fear me, understand. I want to save your friend. Come and watch me if you don't believe me."  
  
Christina moved past Veronica and Finn into Marguerite's room with Roxton behind her. She moved to side of her and inspected the wound. She picks up a scalpel on the nightstand and pricks her finger. She lifted her finger over the wound and her blood dripped down and landed where the bullet was. Roxton, observing all this, had to look away. When Christina was satisfied, she turned to the man behind her. "She'll be fine. In a few hours she'll be good as new, but she will have a slight fever so don't panic."  
  
She got up and left. Roxton looked at Marguerite and followed Christina. She walked over to a chair and sat down. "I'm waiting," she said.  
  
"For what?" asked Finn.  
  
"A thank you could be a good start."  
  
"Thanks," Roxton said. "What did you do in there?"  
  
She smiled. "Well, since you were a vampire for a few days you know we have accelerated healing. Just a drop of my blood will heal your friend. Put in too much and yeah you will have a vampire in the house. But there's no chance of that happening. By the way, I'm Christina Smith."  
  
The others' introduced each other. They were quite skeptical of this person but she didn't seem to mind.  
  
"I'm from the future," she started.  
  
"Hey, so am I. 2033 and you," Finn asked.  
  
"2020."  
  
"So you are already living in the tunnels, huh? Hiding from nuclear bombs."  
  
"Nuclear bombs? No way! See, I'm from a different world."  
  
Confused looks greeted her. Sighing, she started again, "I'm from a different timeframe then you. You may be having a nuclear war in 2020 here in this world, but in mine there isn't. Anyways, the man who shot her was David Saco. He's a vampire hunter who ended up here when it was suppose to be just me. I was sent on a mission and you all got dragged into it, and it will be the polite thing to start from the beginning."  
  
The explorers came closer to Christina as she explained. "It started a long time ago."  
  
To be continued....... 


	4. A Life's Painful Story

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'll never will, but if I was on my deathbed I would ask to own them. JK.  
  
Notes: I know you are all surprised that I killed off David a little too soon. But, everything happens for a reason no matter if you like it or not, that's life. Trust me, his death puts all the pieces together to make this story great. Also, here's the chapter that tells about Calista!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"It was a long time ago, back to the earliest settlers. My ancestor, Nathaniel Smith, was a great man. He was a mortal and he loved life very much. He wasn't very rich but he used his money to help people. Everyone adored him for his acts of charity and was well respected. One night, he was walking home when he was attack by an animal. No one is sure what it was, but it bit him on the neck."  
  
"Nathaniel started to undergo some changes. His wife was worried about him and so were the people in the town. He had a high fever that wouldn't break. The doctor, unfortunately, never noticed the bite mark because it was small. One day his fever broke and he was as good as new. Well, except, for the fact he gained the instincts of a wolf. He could see, hear, and smell better than anyone including the dogs! He only told his wife about these changes. A couple months after the attack, Nathaniel started to grow fangs. They would only appear at night and then his teeth go back to normal at dawn. This terrified him and his wife. But then, he realized he could use his new abilities to help. At night, he would look for robbers, murderers, etc and was able to scare them before they did any harm to their victims. No one knew it was him."  
  
"One night, a man named Edgar Williams was trying to rob an older man. Nathaniel came in but Williams wasn't afraid. So my ancestor pounced on him, giving the older man a chance to flee. For some reason, Nathaniel bit Williams on the neck by mistake. He never knew that if you bit someone they become like you. Williams became like Nathaniel, but unlike him he couldn't refuse blood. Williams would kill people in the most gruesome ways. People started not to walk at night, in fear they would get killed. The priests preached that this 'thing' attacking them was the Devil himself. If anyone was suspected for these crimes, they were to be hung. Nathaniel grew afraid because it was his fault. He took his family and they moved away. The victims that Williams didn't kill became creatures too and some continued the blood lust while some didn't."  
  
"Nathaniel's wife wanted to be like him for when she grew old, he remained young. Nathaniel loved his wife very much and knew she could overcome the love for blood, and he did. She became young again and they lived happily together. But all wonderful things comes to an end sooner or later. Those who overcame the love of blood joined together and formed their own settlement. Those who couldn't were shunned and the people elected Nathaniel to be their leader. Nathaniel told them they must destroy the people with the love of carnage. At the same time, vampire hunters started showing up in all settlements with lies about us. They told everyone that we were all evil and must die. It was then that the good vampires were being hunted."  
  
"Nathaniel refused to see innocents die and he took the remaining people left south. Many started to join them and some spread out all over. Some went overseas to Europe and some from there to all over the world. They all kept a low life and kept to themselves. Nathaniel was their leader and they would do anything he says. A hundred years later, Nathaniel was killed and his son took over his father's role. From that point on the Smiths' are the leaders of the vampires and we try to keep the peace between ourselves and the humans."  
  
The explorers listened attentively to everything Christina was saying. They were surprised of what she was telling them. Taking a deep breath, she continued:  
  
"Most people watch movies and they think we're all evil. That we're bloodsuckers and animals and we must be treated like one. It's not true. Living a life like a vampire is the worst. While you'll stay young, you watch your loved ones die and it hurts so much. We basically live an isolated life that everything is kept inside. If a vampire falls in love with a mortal, they can be together unless their lovers agreed to be like them. We have to be careful whom we tell. There were some who were betrayed. It's all a part of life, you find someone who is willing to stay with you and there are others who don't."  
  
"All vampires are immortals but we can die too. Now, a wooden stick through the heart, garlic, sunlight, and a holy object is all Hollywood. The number one death for vampires is a broken heart."  
  
Christina's voice started to shake at those last words. She looked at the explorers and regaining some composure, she started to tell them her sad tale.  
  
"As a child I never knew what I truly was. When I was told I had a normal reaction like any five-year-old will have. I yelled and cried because my family from telling me the truth but I realized they only wanted me to live a somewhat normal life. I never knew it would be as painful as my mother told me. A few years ago, I was dating this terrific guy, Mark Porter. He was a mortal and we were in love. Mark proposed to me and at first I said no. His face fell when I said it. I wanted to be with him, I truly did, so I took him to a quiet place and told him the truth. Now, some people don't take the idea of vampires existing true, since the records of many deaths long ago were destroyed. But there are vampire hunters that still continued the hunt while their popularity is quite low since no one takes them so seriously."  
  
"After I told Mark, he didn't care who or what I was. He loved me. he loved me." Tears started to fall down on Christina's face and the others were having a hard time keeping themselves in check. Veronica and Finn listened to the painful story as their own floods came. The men's faces glistened from the trails of tears. This was becoming too much for them to handle.  
  
"David, the man who shot Marguerite, was once a respected man. He was mayor of New York City but he loved the super natural. As a child, he was obsessed with vampires and his obsession grew when he became older. He started to tell people that vampires still exist and that they must combined together to kill them all. That did it. He was called crazy and removed from office. He became a vampire hunter, one of the most well known killers to us. He never stopped hunting. He had a theory that we have a leader and he was determined to find the leader. He found us."  
  
"My family's aware of David and his attentions of what he'll do to us. So they went into hiding. Mark wanted to hide to but I felt it would be best he stayed and wait. We were arguing and David found us. Mark stepped in front of me and told him to leave. David thought Mark was one of us and shot him. I stood there frozen. It all happened so fast and there was no time to react. He then pointed his gun at me and was about to shoot when my dad came and saved me. My dad didn't kill him but I wanted to. He killed the one person that was a part of me. I vowed to get revenge but my parents were afraid I'll cross over and become a killer."  
  
"We stayed in hiding for a year and during that time I mourned over Mark. When we came out, we were told that David was still out there. The war between vampires and humans is a bloody one. All we want is freedom away from fear and hate and to be normal."  
  
Gently, Veronica came over to her and squeezed her hand. None of them could figure out why anyone had to be so cruel to her and her kind. Taking a chance, Roxton decided to get to the point. "Why are you here?"  
  
Christina's throat was dry. They deserve to know. I mean, one of their own might have died and it was because of me, she thought. Taking a shaky breath, she forced herself to look at the hunter. "I was sent to kill Calista."  
  
"Calista? Who the hell is Calista?" asked Finn.  
  
"She's an evil and manipulative vampire. My grandfather exiled her because of her crimes."  
  
"What did she do?"  
  
"I'm sure Lord Roxton can tell you."  
  
All eyes turned to the blushing lord. "Well. um. I."  
  
"Forget it. Calista tricked everyone so don't think you're an idiot. She came from a powerful family and she was very greedy. She trick a man to turn her into a vampire and used the ability to get whatever she wanted. Calista was always searching for new ways to torment the heart. She would seduce men and get them to her every whim and when she was through with them, she killed them. There were times she used men to turn against their own wives and lovers by having them murdered. She never loved anyone but to see one in sorrow."  
  
"My Grandpa had men arrest her and for her punishment, she was to be banish where no living human is. There's an ancient temple that was used to transport her here. We never knew that were tribes here and so Calista started her game again. You see, Lord Roxton, you are very lucky to be alive. If you were under her spell for a week your friends would have lost you. Not many can resist the urge to feed when Calista gives them her blood."  
  
"Her blood.?" repeated Roxton.  
  
"Yes. One sip of it and you're a goner. We recently found out that Calista was turning men into her slaves and so my dad had me come here to stop her once and for all."  
  
"Well, you don't have to worry. Marguerite shot her from trying to turn Roxton into a vampire again," Challenger told her.  
  
"Really? Well I guess I came here for nothing."  
  
There was still something that was nagging the dark-haired lord about David. If she came here to kill Calista then why was David here? he thought. "I would like to know why this David-guy was here?"  
  
"He wasn't! I was being chased by David and his goons when I was trying to cross over. But I have a feeling there's going to be a lot more trouble."  
  
"Why do you say that?" asked the jungle princess.  
  
"David didn't fully cross over." Christina got up and walked over to the balcony. The night seemed so calm to her. She could hear their voices talking among themselves. She could understand everything. Crossing her arms over her chest, she took comfort in the cool air that was coming in. "Mark, I miss you so much," she whispered to the night. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Lord Roxton was in love with Marguerite. He looked at her the same way Mark used to look at me, she thought. After Mark's death, Christina was never the same. She didn't want Roxton to go through what she did.  
  
She went back inside and noticed a shadow in the darkness. Finn noticed her looking at something and turned to see. "Marguerite!"  
  
Staggering out, Marguerite almost fell but Roxton was there to catch her. Normally, he would yell at her for getting out of bed but after everything he let it go. "What happened John? Everything's a little foggy."  
  
"Christina saved you," he said softly. "I thought I was going to lose you."  
  
Marguerite then noticed a new face. "Hi there. I'm so sorry what happened and as you can tell your wound is healed."  
  
Putting a hand to where the bullet was, Marguerite said, "Yeah I noticed. I thought I was dead until I got out here. Challenger what did you do?"  
  
"I didn't do anything, my dear, but our guest did." Acknowledging Christina with a nod, Marguerite looked up at her in confusion. "I gave you some of my blood. Vampire blood has the best healing power ever."  
  
"What!?" Marguerite cried.  
  
"Relax, Marguerite. It won't harm you anyways," Finn explained.  
  
"Now that you're up maybe I should finish you what I meant by David not fully crossing over." Taking her original seat, Christina started:  
  
"Now when David crossed over, it was incomplete." Taking out her cell phone she tried to explain. "See this cell phone? I cannot communicate with anyone in my world because I fully crossed over. It would be just static on the other line. When the temple was built, the ruins says, 'The condemned will be lost to those forever in any world, any time, and any place.' This means any communication will be cut off to the guilty. Now when I was performing the ritual to cross over, David got pulled in. He only made it half-way."  
  
Judging by the confused looks she tried to explain it in lament words. "Now I'm sure David had some sort of communicative device. Since I can't talk to anyone in my world, he can. The portal is still opened because David got pulled in the last second and so the transferal was incomplete. Knowing David, he had probably has a back-up plan and so as much as I hate to admit this, I'm afraid you guys are in this too."  
  
To be continued........  
  
Does that explain everything? If you're a little confused don't worry, the upcoming chapters are going to be fill with plenty of action! 


	5. Trouble in 2020

Disclaimer: You know my sad story so why am I even bothering with it. (crying very hard!) I don't own them! I only own Christina and those bad guys!!!  
  
Notes: Thanks for the reviews and I'm glad you are enjoying this as much as I'm writing it. School's out for a week and I feel great! This chapter is going to be a little short but the next chapter I'll try not to disappoint you.  
  
Future, 2020  
  
"Sir! I'm getting no response from Kaulfuss!"  
  
"Are you sure? Maybe he'd stopped for a drink or maybe he's trying to dispose the enemy!" yelled Carl Magger.  
  
"Sorry sir!" muttered Johnson.  
  
Carl walked away from Johnson and stared at the temple where everyone seen the last of the Great David Kaulfuss. After he disappeared, David's helpers called for help and in response were David's childhood buddy, and successor, Carl Magger. Like David, Carl loved the super natural and believed that vampires existed. Together, both men tried to bring down the 'enemy' by seeking their leader. Most people thought David was mad but Carl is insane. He remembered the call that David gave about if he wasn't answering to go to him.  
  
"I might have to do that," he mumbled softly. Looking out to east, the sun started to rise. This is it, he thought, the moment we all have been looking for.  
  
"Sir, we have the prisoners," said a young man in his early thirties. Carl gave him a look. Looks like a strong boy we got here. Might need him for a good use, he thought. "Son what's your name?"  
  
"I'm Warren Cain, sir!" Warren replied.  
  
"Cain, hmm? Well, good job of getting the prisoners. How many?"  
  
"Three sir. Two of them were from your request and the other tried to stop us but we got her."  
  
"Great. Cain, I want you to round up the prisoners and gather as many men in this camp. We're going on a little trip," he said.  
  
"Trip? A rescue mission?"  
  
"Something like that. But this is the one that's going to put an end to all of this fear. Hurry up lad! The light will appear soon."  
  
As Cain ran to do what he was told, Carl's lips twitched to an unpleasant grin. For him, the day was going to get better.  
  
To be continued..............  
  
Pretty good, huh? David's dead and we have creep number 2 to show up on the plateau! I told you everything happens for a reason and this reason is going to be pretty interesting. Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. The Escape and a Maniac Is Loose

Disclaimer: Do I have to explain myself? The Lost World doesn't belong to me but I do own Christina!! He He He!  
  
Notes: Thanks for the reviews!!!! Your kindness has touched my heart!!!  
  
Plateau, 1922  
  
A couple of days passed and Marguerite's health returned rapidly. She was grateful that Christina helped her heal and found out from Roxton her story. Marguerite felt terrible and she spent some time with her and in a small period of time they became a little close.  
  
Marguerite could relate to some of Christina's past actions and it was easy for both women to talk about their lives. Christina knew she shouldn't get close to any of these people but she felt like she belong and they accepted her without fear. That reason made her heart glow the way it use to when she was around Mark.  
  
On a cool morning Roxton found Christina out on the balcony. He approached her and noticed right away she seemed to be in deep in thought. Christina heard him coming and acknowledge him.  
  
"What are you up to? You know it's pretty cool out and you might catch a chill," pointed out the hunter.  
  
"I don't get chills," she replied coldly.  
  
Roxton was taken aback by her tone. Normally, well since he met her, he never saw their guest act like that.  
  
"Sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to snap at you but I had this feeling when I got up and had to check it out."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I went for a short walk and there was something amiss. The wind became really cool from where you guys said you found me. I went over there and I felt a shock." She faced Roxton and looked at him in the eyes. This little movement sent chills down his spine.  
  
"They're coming," she whispered in a low tone that was at light as air.  
  
"They're coming?" he repeated.  
  
She nodded. "I can feel them. The leader was about to step into the light and I left as fast as I could. Listen, they won't find this place soon because the first thing they're going to see is David's rotting corpse. Those hunters will cry over the lost of their beloved hero and about time they finish their mourning we have to fight back. After all, like I mentioned you are all now in this."  
  
Christina returned back into the house with Roxton following. He couldn't believe what Christina just revealed to him and for the first time, dread took over. He didn't want to risk any of the others' lives nor his own. He became tempted to tell the future woman she was on her own but she was right. They helped her and now they must fight not only to protect her but for themselves as well.  
  
In the shadows, Christina had seen his fear all over his face. Even though, he tried not to show his emotions, she could easily read them. She wasn't happy either about them helping her since they were just bystanders that happen to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. She sighed and told herself she had to face the facts. They were doing a noble deed and for that she was thankful that they see her as a friend and not a monster. Before she was told about her origins, she always got along with humans' and now it was hard for her to even trust a human. Mark was dead and he was the only human who cared for her and it was people, like David, that made her blood boil.  
  
Touching her necklace, she went to wake the others'.  
  
+++  
  
The golden light was so bright that Carl became blinded. He wasn't sure if he was moving in the right direction but as soon as him and the gang saw a new light they found themselves in a new world.  
  
Walking around the newly conquered area, Carl grinned. A jungle. What a perfect setting for our little friend, he mused. Carl never traveled to the Amazon but the place was so full of life that he appreciated the landscape. As a vampire hunter, many of the creatures seek different types of terrain so they can't be found, but he knows any place is possible.  
  
"Sir!" screamed Cain.  
  
"What is it?" Carl demanded as he ran up to the young man.  
  
Shaking, Warren Cain lifted a finger to the object. Following his finger, Carl saw what appeared to be a lump. Moving to it, he realized it was no other than the Great Hunter David Kaulfuss.  
  
"Pity. What a way to go," he murmured as he inspected the body. His neck was completely mutilated and blood was all over the chest and what used to be a face was repainted all red. There were a few scratches on his arms and some bite marks on his legs. David's eyes were open wide full of terror. Carl closed his eyelids and turning to the sicken Cain, he ordered, "Get something to hold the body and when we return, Kaulfuss will be given the appropriate burial."  
  
"Yes sir," he replied.  
  
Carl strolled up to the cage to where the prisoners were held. "One of our own was murdered by your own kind and I feel the right way to avenge his death is by doing the same way to you," he sneered. "But I'm not going to do that to you. Oh no, no, no." He grabbed the bars and growled, "She will pay! And when I'm through with her you all will share the same fate!" Letting go, he laughed all the way to where the rest of the group was.  
  
The prisoners looked at each other with worry. "I hope Christina isn't here," whispered a lovely dark-haired woman. She looked at the handsome man next to her as he nodded in agreement. Wrapping his arm around his wife, he pulled her to him and rested his chin on her head. The other prisoner glazed at the couple and turned her focus into the jungle. "Christina," she said, "I hope you're not here for your parents' sake."  
  
+++  
  
"Hurry! We have to get out of here," yelled Christina. The weary explorers' trudged behind her. They were all waken early and had no time to eat breakfast since Christina was hustling them out the tree house. There was no explanation for the rush and Marguerite was becoming angry.  
  
"Christina! What's the rush?" she called.  
  
Still facing behind, Christina retorted, "If you all want to live then you'll follow me with no questions ask until I say."  
  
The tone made all of them quiet and they kept walking in silence. Finn couldn't take it any more and ran up to the future girl. "Hey! Look I know you want to get out of here but you don't have to be rude to my friends'. They brought you in and the least you could do is show them some respect and answer them! You keep saying how horrible your life is and they felt sorry for you! But it's not enough is it? You keep an image that all humans' are bad and you forget that people are different and you can't assume their feelings. I know you've gotten close to Marguerite and think of her for a second and not yourself. She's willing to help you because she went through the same troubles as you. I'm sorry you lost Mark but guess what?! I lost all of my family and friends' and you don't see me sulking! So why don't you take a good look at yourself and see you are no different than David." Finn left Christina and went to check on Marguerite.  
  
Resuming her pace, Christina thought of what Finn just said. She's right, she thought, I am no different than David. I guess I should offer them an explanation to my behavior.  
  
"We'll take a break in 10 minutes and then I'll tell you everything that's to be known," she said.  
  
Christina looked at Finn and Finn smiled.  
  
+++  
  
After walking for another mile, Christina and the others' stopped near a pond. While Challenger and Veronica were filling their canteens, Christina apologized to Marguerite.  
  
"It's okay," the heiress said.  
  
Christina gave her a small smile. "I know I can be demanding at times and a little bossy but I'm just stressed out."  
  
"That sounds familiar," Roxton smirked as he looks at his beloved.  
  
"I do not Lord Roxton!" she yelled and hit his arm.  
  
Rubbing his arm, he grinned. How I love to tease her, he thought.  
  
How I love to wipe that silly grin off his face, even if I have to kill him, the dark-haired beauty thought.  
  
When Veronica and Challenger came back, Christina decided to get to the point.  
  
"First of all, I want to say thank you for your kindness and I'm terribly sorry I was pushy this morning. I told Roxton that I had a feeling the other vampire hunters were coming. I wanted to leave the tree house immediately so we can take an advantage of them when they come. I bought us some time by leaving David out where they could find him and when they're busy with him we can leave this area and go to a safer ground."  
  
"A safer ground? Sorry Christina but I grew up on the plateau and there's no safer place than the tree house," Veronica told her.  
  
The vampire shook her head. "There is a much safer place for to us to go and I'm not surprised you don't know about it."  
  
"What is it?" inquired the scientist.  
  
"When my ancestors built the temple I used to come here, they transported themselves what they called 'paradise'. This is 'paradise' for any vampire since there's plenty of game and no pesky vampire hunters. Nathaniel had a castle built that could house hundreds of vampires whenever there was a need to escape. Sadly, the location died with Nathaniel and the people who built it. No one could find it and it became a legend for kids to hear. I know where it is and so does Roxton, Marguerite, and Challenger."  
  
"You mean.?" Marguerite asked.  
  
"Yup. Calista's castle."  
  
+++  
  
Meanwhile, Carl and his group weren't faring well. They already lost two men to some raptors and the group became terrified. They were starting to run low on ammo and the men were becoming restless. They wanted to leave and give up on the chase. They already have 3 vampires and that's a pretty good haul.  
  
But Carl wasn't willing to give up.  
  
"Sir, could we at least leave? We have 3 of the creatures and we are not going to find Christina or whomever you want. She's gone and we are not going to find her," stated Johnson.  
  
"Shut up Johnson and that's a order," Carl replied.  
  
The group kept going on. Carl knew neither of them would understand of his intentions. He not only wanted revenge, oh no, his goal extended from there. The death of the vampires' leaders will be a fine victory but that was not what he wanted. As crazy as it sounds he wanted to.  
  
"Raptors!" yelled some men.  
  
Out of the bushes were at least a dozen hungry raptors and these new trespassers looked pretty tasty.  
  
"Fire men!" ordered Carl.  
  
Before anyone who could get the first shot, one raptor jumped on Johnson. Johnson started screaming as the raptor took a tasty bite of his arm. The others circled around the group and the men stood there dumbfounded. The cage where Christina's parents and friend were was attack by a couple of raptors.  
  
"Leave us!!!!" hissed Christina's father. The others ran to the front and bearing their fangs hissed and yelled at the dinosaurs. Out of pure luck, the raptors stopped and joined the others.  
  
"Shoot you maggots!" yelled Carl.  
  
With no reaction, Carl took his rifle and started firing at the raptor that held Johnson captive. He fell dead and then the other men started firing.  
  
"Ahhhh!" screamed one man.  
  
"Help!!!" screamed another.  
  
No matter how much they tried fighting the raptors seemed to keep coming and they're not willing to give up this snack. One raptor came up behind Carl and shoved him to the ground. Carl's rifle flew from his hands and he laid there in terror, as the raptor was about to rip his leg off.  
  
Bang!  
  
The raptor fell dead and Cain looked at Carl and threw him his rifle. "Thanks son!" Carl said.  
  
After a few minutes, the remaining raptors gave up and fled. The men cheered and Carl went around checking the wounded.  
  
"Thanks Magger. I owe you," Johnson said.  
  
"You do," he replied. Carl pointed his gun at Johnson's head and fired. The others stood there in shock at the scene before them.  
  
"Any one who is wounded must be eliminated and that's an order!" he stated.  
  
"Why would you kill your own men?" yelled Christina's friend, Monica.  
  
"It's the only way to end their suffering and to prevent them from turning into you!" he spat.  
  
Turning towards Cain, Carl said: "Cain I'm putting you in charge of making sure this order is being pull through. I don't want to see any men bleeding on my turf, understand?"  
  
"Yes but sir what about the ones who aren't severely wounded," Cain pointed out to his buddy Brown, who had a small cut on his arm thanks to a scratch of a raptor's nail.  
  
"Shoot them anyways. We can always go back for more men," Carl mumbled.  
  
So the order was carried out much to the men distastes. It was hard to kill a friend or family, since a son had to shoot his father. The bodies were piled on top of each other for any hungry predators. Carl told them that they couldn't give them a proper memorial since they had no room to carry them.  
  
They went off on the unmarked trail. Carl kept moving with his head high and in the back some men whispered among themselves about their leader's attitude. The prisoners were sickened by the actions'.  
  
"Mr. Smith why would they do such a thing?" asked Monica.  
  
"Simple, Mon. The only true cannibals are humans since they have no feelings to the likes of a lower life," he explained.  
  
"I can't believe I used to be one of them," whispered Claire, Christina's mother.  
  
Her husband held her close and they sat in silence.  
  
+++  
  
After a few hours Cain tried to convince Carl that they were lost and should turn back.  
  
"Sir, we have no ammo in case of another ambush. We should abort and return these men home safely," he said.  
  
Carl blinked. "I'm surprised by you Cain. I was hoping you would have more faith in me."  
  
"I do but it's just."  
  
"What? I promise you on the grave of my mother's that we will find a place to keep us safe."  
  
"You had a mother?" asked Cain incredulous.  
  
"Surprising isn't it?" Carl laughed. "You know I like you a lot and you could go places if you're with me."  
  
Cain left him and thought of what Carl said.  
  
Carl grinned. The lad's a sharp pick and that's the kind of attitude we need, he thought.  
  
In a half hour the men grew restless and complained about everything. Carl kept on a straight face and kept moving. Cain was about to try to talk some sense into him when Carl stopped.  
  
"What it is sir?"  
  
"I told you Cain I will find a safe place for us and looks like I found ourselves our own heaven in the jungle," Carl pointed up.  
  
High in the trees stood the tree house.  
  
To be continued.............  
  
So what do you guys think? We have some people close to Christina who are prisoners to Carl. The tree house gang is on their way to Calista's castle and the jerk Carl had most of his men killed and found the tree house. I don't know about you but there sure are some pretty frustrating suspenseful scenes. I love it!!! Please review!!! I need some more reviews or I might not finish. Just Kidding!!! Do you think I would do that? Nooooooooo. 


	7. The Castle and The Countdown Begins

Disclaimer: The Lost World doesn't belong to me.  
  
The trek to the castle wasn't as long as they expected. When they arrived, the castle was the same as it was a few years ago. Finn and Veronica looked on in awe while Marguerite, Roxton, Challenger tried not to remember what happened.  
  
"Come on! Once we get inside we'll think of a plan or something," Christina said.  
  
The door, surprisingly, was locked.  
  
"It's lock I guess we have to go back," said Marguerite.  
  
Ignoring what she said, Christina went up to the door. Touching her moon crescent necklace, she scanned the door. Where hell is it? she thought.  
  
"What are you looking for?" asked Veronica.  
  
"The lock to put in the key," she answered.  
  
After a few moments, she found it. "Eureka!" she shouted.  
  
Finn snorted and the others laughed. "What's so funny?" asked the unknowing scientist.  
  
Christina took off her necklace and removed the moon and placed it in the little slot on the door. There was a spot large enough for the charm and when she placed it in there, the door swung opened.  
  
"Interesting," murmured Challenger.  
  
Looking at the others, Christina smiled. "You know since my ancestor did build this I have the key for it."  
  
When they entered, the castle seemed different. Roxton looked around and bad memories hit him. He remembered everything that happened and didn't want to stay here any longer. Marguerite saw his troubled expression and became slightly worried. Oh God! I know this is going to bad for him, she thought.  
  
"Do we have to stay here?" Marguerite asked, for the sanity of her beloved hunter.  
  
Christina nodded. "Yes we have to. Those vampire hunters won't find the castle because it's too far for them to travel. And if they did then they won't be able to get in."  
  
"Cool!" Finn cried. The young blonde started running up the stairs. "Hey Vee! Check this out!"  
  
"I better go see," Veronica said.  
  
The jungle princess left, leaving the others standing in the middle of the entrance. "So this is what it looks like. I knew the castle had to be old but look at it! It's fascinating. I bet the history is a grand tale to tell," Challenger mused as he too wandered around.  
  
"I think we should stick together just in case," Roxton said.  
  
"Relax, John, I'm sure there's no real danger here," Challenger went on.  
  
"Listen, Roxton, I know this might be hard for you but." Christina said.  
  
"Damn it isn't!" he yelled. "Why do we have to stay here? There's plenty of caves are even villages for us to hide in. Why this bloody castle?"  
  
"Because! I'm terribly sorry that Calista might have turned you into one of us but listen up big guy! This place is our only salvation! Sometimes you have to buck up and face your problems! If this place is so horrible to you then you can go and face the hunters. Try explaining to them that you're not a vampire even though they have a detector that can point out them and the damn thing is going off because you once were a God damned vampire!" Christina screamed.  
  
"Christina!" cried Marguerite in disbelief.  
  
"Sorry but it's the truth! You know, since Calista did used to live here, that doesn't make the place a living nightmare. It was the person who was running it. She's dead and she's never coming back."  
  
Christina was fuming. She couldn't believe the way Roxton was acting. It's too bad that he can't face his fears but I have to every bloody day! she thought. She stormed off to find Veronica and Finn. Challenger and Marguerite looked at Roxton.  
  
"What are we going to do? I mean what if she isn't telling the truth and Calista is still alive? Since vampires do have the ability to heal quickly maybe that's what happened to Calista," the hunter said.  
  
"John, I believe Christina. Do you really think she would put us in harm for all the things we've done for her?" Marguerite asked.  
  
"It has happened before."  
  
"John, I have to agree with Marguerite on this one. Christina saved Marguerite's life and she didn't have to. She could have killed her and the rest of us. She's helping us to survive from those hunters. If David mistaken Marguerite for a vampire don't you think the others' would to? We have to put our faith in Christina," the visionary spoken softly.  
  
The lord looked from his love to the man he admired. They were right, he knew. Sighing, "Fine but first signs of trouble we're leaving," he said firmly.  
  
+++  
  
"Check this out Vee! This room is something out a Tim Burton film," Finn said as she explored the tiny room.  
  
"Who's Tim Burton? Is he someone famous in the future?"  
  
"Sure is! He's a director and he has done so many movies. I love Sleepy Hollow and Edward Scissorhands," the young girl said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Veronica moved to the fireplace attached to the wall. She brushed her hand over the antique and was amazed there was no dust. In the middle of the mantle was an old goblet. Picking it up, she found there was something in it.  
  
"What's that Vee?" asked Finn as she approached her 'older sister'.  
  
"I don't know." Swishing the liquid inside, Veronica was about to taste it when she heard Christina crying, "No!"  
  
Whipping around, Veronica almost spilled the goblet's contents.  
  
Christina grabbed it from the blonde beauty's hands. "Don't drink this! This is Calista's blood!"  
  
"Blood?" she gulped.  
  
"Gross! Why would someone put their blood in a cup?" asked Finn.  
  
Giving her a look, Christina ran to the balcony and threw it. "That was a close one!" she said relieved.  
  
Veronica came over, a little shaky. "Was that what you said that if you drink it you become a.."  
  
"A bloodsucking demon that can't live without it."  
  
"Thanks for stopping me."  
  
Christina grinned. "No problem."  
  
The two women went back inside the room and found Finn looking inside the fireplace.  
  
"Finn what are you doing?" Veronica asked.  
  
"I was wondering if this had any secret compartments. I guess it doesn't."  
  
Getting up, Finn looked at Christina. "I'm a little confused about something. You said there were two kinds of vampires-good and bad- but don't you all need blood to survive?"  
  
"No. I can go years without drinking blood and still be a vampire. Blood just gives me a recharge and I can be faster and stronger. I prefer to being close to normal."  
  
Finn nodded. "I'm going to keep exploring and if I see anymore of those cups with blood, I'll throw it away." The energetic girl bounced out of the room.  
  
"I wonder where she gets all that energy," Veronica laughed. "Christina, I heard you and Roxton yelling. What was wrong?"  
  
"Him. He can't stand being here because it brought some bad memories back. I got the impression he's a fearless dude but yet he can't stay a minute here," Christina complained.  
  
Understanding, Veronica touched her shoulder. "He *is * fearless. You have to understand where he came from that's all. I wasn't here when it happened but Challenger told me that Roxton almost killed Marguerite."  
  
She looked up surprised. "Roxton almost killed Marguerite? He's so in love with her, why would he try to kill her?"  
  
"Blood lust. You said it yourself that men would kill their loved ones because they were under Calista's influence."  
  
"I know but he's strong. I can sense it and he is able to fight off any powerful hypnotic suggestion. He overcame Calista's power."  
  
"Only after she asked him to kill his friends. He knew he was becoming dangerous and he didn't want to hurt them. Challenger was able to find a cure and stopped him from doing any harm. Roxton regretted everything that happened. The man has a guilty conscience that's easy to ignite. He already blamed himself for what happened and he doesn't want to go through it again."  
  
The future girl stared at her feet. She felt terrible for all those things she said but couldn't take it back. "I should apologize to him."  
  
"It's not your fault. You didn't know and Roxton shouldn't hold that against you," Veronica said.  
  
"Yeah but if I don't then it might eat me. I guess we're two of a kind."  
  
Christina left and Veronica followed. Christina felt a little closer to the blonde then with Marguerite. She felt bad that she would have to leave them and she enjoyed their company. Though, there were a few standoffs but it didn't matter. Looking over the stair railing, she saw Roxton still standing there. "Good luck," Veronica whispered.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Christina went down. "Roxton I want to tell you something."  
  
He lifted a hand to silence her. "You don't have to. Marguerite already said I was acting like a knucklehead for slashing out at you and I shouldn't have done that. I guess you're right. I should buck up and face my problems and I'll try."  
  
"Roxton, I should be the one who should be sorry. Well, yeah you can take some of the blame but for the most part I should. I didn't know the whole story until now and felt really bad for those things I said. I have a habit of not thinking before I talk."  
  
He chuckled. "So do I sometimes. Besides, who told you?"  
  
"Veronica did. She only told me what she knew," she said quickly.  
  
"You know what? I really loved being a vampire. Not the blood part but to be able to feel everything around you. I felt like home since I'm a hunter and this is what I do in my life."  
  
"Yeah it is pretty cool to feel everything but you shouldn't really judge a book by its cover. It's not what it's all crack up to be," she said.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well, there's always the little annoying things no one else can see. When I was in high school, during tests, I could *hear * the beating hearts of nervous people. I hated it so much because I couldn't concentrate on my test! Then there was super hearing. There was so many things I never wanted to know and I did know."  
  
The hunter looked confused. There was no way that Christina was going to explain the 'mating habits of teens' to the man. He probably wouldn't understand, she thought.  
  
A few hours later, Christina had everyone gathered in the dining room. The room had a lovely dining table in the middle. It could seat at least 20 people and a crystal chandelier was hanging above. (If you ever seen "The Haunted Mansion" the dining room looks similar to it but larger.)  
  
"Hello!" Finn yelled.  
  
Hello! Hello! Hello! The room echoed.  
  
"Echo!" she cried.  
  
Echo! Echo! Echo!  
  
Before the future girl could say another thing, everyone gave her a look to keep it closed.  
  
"Sorry," she said sheepishly.  
  
"Listen, I had you guys come here not only to be safe but to get help. Veronica, I'm terribly sorry, but they found the tree house."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"How do you know?" asked Challenger.  
  
"This castle is sort of like a link to my world and to see what's going on in this world. That was how Calista was able to find her victims here. Anyways, if we're going to fight, we are going to need reinforcements. I'm pretty sure I can hook up with my parents to see if they can send help. If I can do that then there's a good chance of returning you back to the tree house with smiling faces and no worries."  
  
"What if you can't?" asked Marguerite, a little worry of what Christina might reveal.  
  
"If I can't," she said," then I'll have to take you to my world until the problem is fixed."  
  
"What about the other people living here?" Veronica jumped up. "I can't abandon Assai or the other Zangas."  
  
"Veronica," Christina said softly, "I can't vouch for the other people. I don't want to see anyone get hurt either but sometimes you can't prevent the inevitable."  
  
"And what is exactly that?" Roxton put in.  
  
"If the hunters see the natives as a threat or as possible vampires or what other excuse they might have, they will decimate the villages and the animals."  
  
"No!" whispered the jungle princess.  
  
"I'm sorry but that's war."  
  
"Couldn't you and the hunters negotiate?" asked the scientist.  
  
The vampire shook her head. "We tried it before. Well, my great-great-great grandfather did but if you want to see what happened, his head's posted on the wall of their secret headquarters."  
  
"Oh," Challenger said.  
  
"Yeah well he was an idiot at least that was great-great-great grandmother told me."  
  
"So since we're staying here, where are we going to sleep at?" Finn asked.  
  
The girl smiled. "There are plenty of rooms to stay in. I would mostly recommend the rooms upstairs since they're so elegant in a spooky sort of way. But we should stay close by to each other."  
  
+++  
  
"Cain! Cain, come here now!" barked Carl.  
  
Cain ran to the lab where his boss was in. "Yes sir!"  
  
"Cain, I need you to do me a favor. We're going to need more men and supplies you hear me? I have a feeling in my gut that this is going to be big."  
  
"Sure thing but what about the raptors?"  
  
"Look around you, laddie. This is a lab and there's notes and all the shit we need to make extra ammo. Send Thompson down here. He knows how to make it."  
  
"Um, sir?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Thompson's dead. But before you get angry, there's King. He can do it."  
  
Annoyed that his best man was dead (by his order) Carl muttered, "Fine. Send him down."  
  
Saluting him, Cain left to get King.  
  
+++  
  
In 20 minutes, King made enough bullets for a few men to go back to the field to get back to 2020. Carl ordered that they bring David's body back with them.  
  
"No one tells anyone about the other men, understand? If I find out that one of you maggots squeak, I will hunt you down and blow your brains out! Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes sir!" they all said in unison.  
  
Carl nodded. "Good. Cain I put you in charge cuz I trust you. Consider it a honor and lift your head high, son."  
  
Looking at the group, Carl selected a couple more men to leave. The others remaining had to build more weapons and make new bullets for the incoming men. As everyone was set off to work, Carl walked around and giving out orders and knew the time has come for the existence of vampires.  
  
To be continued..........  
  
I have a received some sad reviews about me ending this story. Sorry, but every story has to come to an end and this one time is up soon. I'll try not to disappoint you all in the ending and remember.. Xmas in 16 more days!!!!! School will be out next week!!!!!!!!! I'm a little weird if you haven't notice. LOL. REVIEW!!!! 


	8. A Disturbing Dream and A Plan

Disclaimer: I'm so tired of saying this but I don't own them!!!!!  
  
Notes: Thanks for the reviews and I want to say I really appreciated everything you sent me. Only one chapter to go and this is over. Sorry!  
  
"Mom? Dad?" Christina called.  
  
The young girl kept walking. When she woke up, she heard their voices calling for her. They sounded scared and in pain.  
  
She kept moving in a trance-like state and found herself at the tree house. Taking a deep breath, she knew she was now in enemy territory and must keep her guard. She opened the latch of the fence and entered. Looking around, there was nothing that appeared out of the ordinary.  
  
She walked around the tree to where the elevator was. The voices became louder. "Christina! Where are you?" they wailed.  
  
She winced from the anguish in their voices. She knew this was wrong for her to go alone but these were her parents calling for her. What child would not go to their parents?  
  
Christina step inside and went up. As she entered inside the Great Room, there was a calming silence and the fact there wasn't no more voices frightened her. Keeping her cool, Christina looked around. Out by the balcony, a large object loomed over her. She figured it had to be a cage. I bet they're in there. Those bastards, she thought angrily.  
  
She ran to the front and peered inside. A human figure was in the corner of the cage but she couldn't make out whom it was. "Mom?" she whispered.  
  
The head turned and when it did, Christina gasped. It wasn't her mom it was. Carl. "Got you!" he cried.  
  
Out in the shadows, a group of men appeared and surrounded her. She looked around but there was no escape. One of the men came up with a long knife in his hand. Another grabbed her arms and twisted them to her back. She cried out in pain and Carl step out of the cage, smiling. The one with the knife came closer and had it pointed to her heart.  
  
"No." she wept.  
  
This couldn't be it. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her parents and her best friend. She whipped her head and screamed out their names. The figures stared at her with lifeless eyes. She trembled as the knife came closer. She screamed for help but the laughter of the deranged men was all she could hear.  
  
"Help us Christina. You are our only hope," whispered her mom.  
  
She looked at her frankly. I can't help you when I'm going to die! Her mind wailed. Turning her attention back to the knife, she tried to struggle to free herself from her captives but the man's grip was cold and held her firmly.  
  
"You shouldn't have come," said Monica hoarsely. "Now our race is going to end and it's all your fault Christina. Why did you come when you knew you can't save yourself?"  
  
"I don't know!" she sobbed.  
  
Her father stepped out and shouted, "Christina you weren't suppose to come! Didn't you hear our warning?"  
  
Then the knife plunged into her heart and she screamed and then there was silence over the jungle.  
  
"Nooooo!" Christina shouted.  
  
"Christina wake up! You're having a nightmare!" cried Marguerite.  
  
The heiress shook the future girl until she finally opened her eyes.  
  
"Marguerite!"  
  
The girl wrapped herself around the brunette and cried on her shoulder as Marguerite held her. Just then, Roxton and Veronica ran into Christina's room.  
  
"What's going on?" the lord asked.  
  
"Shh!" the dark-haired beauty ordered. Soothing, she softly asked, "What happened? I heard you screaming and crying."  
  
Christina looked up at her with her tear-stained face. "It was horrible!" she sniffed. "I was killed by the hunters and my parents stood there and. and. they said I shouldn't have come and that they tried to warn me, oh Marguerite!" she cried.  
  
The hunter and the blonde ran to the bedside to see what they could do to comfort her. As soon Christina composed herself she tried to reassure her new friends she was all right.  
  
Marguerite dismissed it. "I'm not leaving Christina. You can trust me, now tell me, what exactly happened?"  
  
She sighed. "I went to the tree house and I found a cage out on the balcony. When I looked inside there were a man in there and the next thing I knew I was being held down and a knife was pointed at my heart. I saw my parents and my best friend standing there, lifeless. I cried for help but they stood there and kept saying 'I shouldn't have come' and 'it's your fault that our race is going to end'."  
  
The others sat there and listened intently. It was obvious this dream disturbed their new friend but didn't know how to approach it. "Maybe it was warning itself," suggested Veronica. "It probably was a vision to show you what happens if you did leave."  
  
"Maybe," Christina said not sure.  
  
"Well, it's still night out and we should get some more sleep before we planned anything," Roxton pointed out.  
  
The four said their goodnights and they left Christina's room. Marguerite was still a little bit troubled at what just happened. The future girl was certainly getting to her and all ready the heiress was feeling bad that she would have to leave soon. Roxton noticed her troubled expression and after Veronica left, he decided to talk to her about it.  
  
"Marguerite?"  
  
"Hmmm," she said.  
  
"Is there something wrong? I couldn't help but noticed that Christina's breakdown had really disturbed you."  
  
"No it didn't," she brushed off.  
  
The handsome hunter persisted. "Come on Marguerite. I know you so please spill it!"  
  
"Spill it? Are you picking up Finn's slang?" Marguerite turned from him and was about to leave when he grabbed her arm and whirled her around.  
  
"Marguerite," he said sternly in his I-Know-You're-Not-Getting-Away-With- This tone.  
  
She huffed. "Fine! Yes it did bother me, happy?"  
  
"No." He thought for a moment and then asked, "Marguerite, I know you're close to her and I know if she leaves it would be hard."  
  
She pushed away from him. "Hard? John the poor girl is being hunted! If she does leave, her life will still be in danger. I don't know what might happened to her and I don't want to see her get killed!"  
  
Roxton was a little surprised at her confession. "Marguerite if I didn't know better I think you might be considering that Christina should stay with us."  
  
"I would love to have her stay but she has her own life and I don't want to meddle."  
  
He gave her a look.  
  
"Okay yes I really do want her stay! Is that wrong?"  
  
"You heard the girl about her parents and her friend. Maybe the hunters capture them and that's why she had that dream. But she does have an obligation to her family and since she reminds me of someone I don't think she would abandon them," he smirked.  
  
Marguerite blushed. She knew who that someone was.  
  
"I don't know if I told you this but when you were shot I was terrified. It was like Kenya all over again and I was afraid I as going to lose you," he said softly and stared into her eyes.  
  
Marguerite's entire body grew weak at the truthfulness in his voice and his eyes. "John." she started.  
  
He shook his head. "Marguerite there were so many times I came to losing you and I want you to know something. If there's a slim chance of us not winning, I want you to leave with Christina to go to the future. I'll know you would be safe there."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'll stay and fight. This is much as my fight since I * was * once a vampire too."  
  
"John no! If you're staying so am I and there's nothing you can say that can change my mind."  
  
"Marguerite please! I'm begging you!"  
  
"No," she stated firmly. "Remember when we were stuck in that cave? You said you would never let me go and I'll never let you go either. I love you too much, John."  
  
He smiled. "I love you too." He kissed her softly on top of her head and with there hand in hand; they went into Marguerite's room.  
  
+++  
  
The next morning, Christina was up bright and early. Stretching out she went downstairs. She walked past the dining room and went to the library that was a few doors down. There was another fireplace and on top was a statue of a raven. She went up to it and pressed the head down.  
  
One of the bookcases slid open and a hidden staircase was revealed. She walked up the crooked stairs and at the top was a room.  
  
Opening the door, she stepped inside. The room was dark and no light was anywhere. Christina closed the door and after lightly tapping her crescent a few times, the room magically was lit.  
  
In the middle of the room, a greenish blue ball was floating. She didn't want the others' to see this because they might freak out. She placed both hands on the ball and closed her eyes.  
  
A little shock coursed through her body and she felt her mind being transported to a different place.  
  
When she opened her eyes, the room was all foggy and after a few minutes of adjusting to the smoke, she saw two figures.  
  
"Mom and Dad, I need your help!" she pleaded.  
  
"I'm sorry but your parents were kidnapped, Christina. We tried to help but they were too strong," said a deep voice as the figure moved forward.  
  
"Zack is that you?" she squinted as she tried to make out the body. He was tall and his flaxen hair seemed to have grown a bit, she noticed but his same old friendly periwinkle eyes stared into hers. "Zack!"  
  
"Chris, we have been awaiting for you. We tried to contact you but the message wouldn't get through. I hoped that your parents sent you a warning or something."  
  
Remembering the dream, she nodded. "They did. I saw Monica with them, was she kidnapped too?"  
  
"Yes." The other figure steps up beside Zack. This one looked familiar to Christina, but she couldn't remember. Then a scene from many years ago pop up and the woman standing by her friend was just about 6 with long, flowing blonde hair and the deepest green eyes you could ever see.  
  
"Dayna! Is that you? God, it's been so long!" Christina cried.  
  
Her old friend grinned. "Yeah, just like old times Chris."  
  
She laughed. How she missed her childhood friend! After she sober up, Christina got to the point. "Who kidnapped them?"  
  
"Carl Magger. He's David Kaulfuss's successor," answered Zack.  
  
"Carl Magger? The name sounds somewhat familiar," Christina thought aloud. "Listen, I need your help. The hunters are calling for reinforcements and I need some people here. I found five people and they are willing to help our cause."  
  
"Are they humans? What about Calista?" asked Zack.  
  
"Calista's dead. And yes they are humans but before you say anything, they helped me so much. We're all staying in the castle and."  
  
"Castle? The one that Nathaniel Smith built?" interrupted Dayna.  
  
"That's the one. If you could send help then there's a chance of beating them once and for all. There are other innocent people here and I know for a fact that the enemy won't take kindly of the natives. They will all die and I won't allow it."  
  
"I don't know if it will be possible, Chris," stated Zack. "It's too late to get an army together. As adviser to your family I don't think it can be done."  
  
"But it has to be!" Christina whined. "Zack, you have stuck by me for years and you were there for me when Mark died. Tell me, you can do it. Tell me."  
  
She never noticed that when she said Mark's name, Zack pained a bit. She's still mourning over him. I can't believe it since it happened a couple of years ago! he thought. "Fine. I'll see what I can do. But I'm going there understand?"  
  
"Me too. I haven't seen you in years Chris! We really have to sit down and catch up. By the way, who is Mark?" Dayna asked.  
  
"Her boyfriend. This is not a tea party and we don't have enough time to chat so Dayna you're going to help me, and Chris get back to those people. We'll see you in a few hours," Zack said.  
  
"Right."  
  
+++  
  
Around seven, the explorers started to stir. It was a pretty hectic night and everyone was a little bit tense.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" the handsome hunter said as he looked down at his love.  
  
She giggled. Even though things were bleak, he could make her feel better. "Absolutely. Better in a long time all things considering."  
  
He smiled and kissed her on top of her head. "We better get up or we'll have to try explain our situation to the others' if they find us."  
  
Marguerite was happy that Roxton wanted to keep their relationship a secret, well, for a little bit.  
  
They got up and got dressed and hurried downstairs to the dining room. The others greeted them but someone was missing.  
  
"Where's Christina?" asked the heiress.  
  
"She could still be in bed," Veronica pointed out. "She did have a rough night."  
  
"What happened?" asked the curious girl from the future.  
  
"Nothing," the brunette said. "She had a nightmare that's all and nothing else."  
  
Before Finn could ask more, Christina flew into the room as if she was on air. "There you are! We were wondering what happened to you?" smiled Roxton.  
  
"Good morning everyone! I have some great news for you!"  
  
"What? We can go home?" asked Veronica.  
  
"No, but we are going to have help. My friends are gathering a troop together as we speak and in a few hours we will fight the hunters."  
  
+++  
  
Tree House  
  
It took a bit longer than Cain thought but they had enough men to fight in case the vampire called for help. He returned to the tree house, happy, since he was successfully carried it out without any men squealing. Normally, this truthful man would have told someone what really happened but he was deeply afraid. Before he met Carl, he heard rumors about how crazy he could be. His orders on killing the men confirmed this. Cain promised himself that he wouldn't interfere the orders that Magger gives. He didn't want to be the next to die by his hand.  
  
"Congratulations Cain! I knew you could do it!" Carl greeted him. Cain smiled at the praise but in the pit of his stomach he felt sick. The new recruitments didn't know what they gotten themselves into and to have this madman as a leader didn't do that much help.  
  
Inspecting the men, Magger knew they had the perfect men. He looked up to the tree house and told them, "Gentlemen, I'm afraid you'll have to stay down here until we are ready to attack. Don't worry about the local wildlife, there's an electric thingy that would protect you and of course there's your guns. But know this, at this time tomorrow, we will locate the enemy and terminate anyone who helps them!"  
  
The men cheered and up above on the balcony, the worried vampires watched.  
  
"This is not good Craig. What are we going to do?" asked Claire.  
  
Her husband looked on and couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth. Monica overlooked the exchange and knew already what he might say. She felt tears forming but stop, for she had to be strong for them. This whole thing was becoming too much for the couple to bear. She looked down at her hands and vowed she wouldn't let anything happen to them like it did with her parents.  
  
+++  
  
Castle  
  
Christina told them everything that her friends told her. Challenger was excited and wanted to know how the future woman could communicate with the people in the future.  
  
"I'll tell you another day," Christina told the disappointed scientist. "In the mean time, you guys should enjoy your visit here since not many people get to see this and it will take your minds off this predicament."  
  
"Yes that would be a good idea. Is there a lab around here I could look at?" asked the visionary.  
  
Laughing, she nodded. "Just to let you know it's medieval."  
  
"Fine by me," said Challenger.  
  
"Well, it's in the basement. Just take the main hallway down and there's a chamber door that leads to the lab." The eager man of science ran out in search of his heaven.  
  
Turning to the others, she asked: "So what about you guys? I know this place is ancient but you could do a lot here."  
  
"I'm going to go help Challenger," said Finn. "That lab sounds kind of cool."  
  
When she left, Christina and the others stood around the dining room.  
  
"Well, if were going to fight then it's best to check and make sure our weapons are in the top notch shape," said Roxton.  
  
"I'll go help him," said Marguerite. After the dark-haired couple left the two shook their heads. They knew what else they might do and kept it to themselves.  
  
"So Christina, you said you can find out what's going on the plateau. I was wondering if you could show me the Zangas?"  
  
The worried jungle princess hoped she could show her.  
  
"Why not? But don't freak on me, okay?"  
  
"Freak?" said the confused blonde.  
  
"Never mind. Follow me."  
  
They went to the room that Christina was previously in. Veronica stood in amazement at what was in front of her. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.  
  
"Now I want you to place your hands on the ball and think of the Zangas. Keep that in mind and clear all thoughts, understand?"  
  
She nodded. "Aren't you going to do this?"  
  
Christina shook her head. "This is important to you. But you are going to feel sort of strange but it's nothing to worry about. Go on and do it."  
  
The blonde beauty did what she was told. In a few seconds she experienced what Christina felt and found herself standing in the village.  
  
Taking a few steps, there was no one around. This is strange. They should all be out, she thought. As if they could hear her thoughts, one by one they came out. They all looked afraid to Veronica. Then she saw Assai. "Assai!" she called.  
  
She ran to her friend but she went through her. Then Jarl came out beside his wife. "You have to tell them, Assai," he said softly.  
  
Looking up at her husband, she nodded. "Everyone! Listen!"  
  
Her people gathered around as the princess spoke. "We have heard from some neighboring tribes of strangers on our lands. Some already approached them and sadly they were killed. These people looked like our friends at the tree house but they are not friendly. Please, don't mistake them as our friends. We don't know why they're here and hopefully they'll leave soon before anymore innocents die."  
  
During this speech, Veronica started to cry. Then as fast as she arrived, she was back at the castle. Judging by her reaction, Christina knew something was wrong.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Them," Veronica gritted. "Those hunters! They already killed some people and who knows how long it will take them to find the village."  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, Veronica. I really am but you can't escape the inevitable."  
  
"I see now. I hope we can win this."  
  
"So do I."  
  
+++  
  
Future, 2020  
  
"Yo Zack, everyone's here!" announced Dayna.  
  
"Good now we can go and help Chris."  
  
Zack got up but Dayna stopped him. "Dayna, what the hell are you doing? We have to leave now."  
  
"I know but before tell me what happened when we talked with Chris."  
  
He looked at her blankly.  
  
"About this Mark-guy. I saw you and you were sort of upset. So spill it."  
  
"If I don't tell you then what are you going to do?"  
  
"Annoy the hell out of you."  
  
He sighed. "Fine! Well he was Chris's boyfriend but he died trying to protect her from being killed by David Kaulfuss."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well yeah. Anyways, I guess she never really got over his death and I don't know why since it happened a couple of years ago!"  
  
"You like her, don't you?"  
  
"What!? I don't like her. Dayna you're crazy."  
  
"No I'm not. Just admit it that you like her since we were kids. And don't try to pull a fast one on me because I know Zack. It was so obvious."  
  
He gulped. "So? I mean, I thought she like me too but I was wrong and so I'm not going to obsess over this."  
  
"Did you even try to ask her out? No I bet you didn't. Zack, this is the right time to tell her your feelings. If you don't then you'll never get the chance again."  
  
"We should go," he said and went past her.  
  
"Fine! Ignore me, that's what everyone does," she yelled to him. Sighing, she went after him.  
  
When she caught up to him, Zack asked, "By the way Dayna, how many are helping us?"  
  
"Fifteen," she mumbled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Fifteen," she repeated.  
  
He stopped in his tracks. "Did you say fifteen?"  
  
"Do you have wax in your ears? Yes, fifteen!"  
  
"This is not good Dayna. Why couldn't you get more, this is important!"  
  
"Sorry but there are people already taking care of the problem here and they don't think it's not important for them to go to the plateau."  
  
"Did you tell them it had to with their leader?" Zack asked, getting annoyed.  
  
"Yes, of course! And they love to help but what about families here? They need to be protected. It was Mr. Smith's fault that he told everyone if there's a situation like this should arise, fight for home and not anything else."  
  
"Jesus Christ! This is not just a rescue mission but suicide!"  
  
"Chris said 5 people were helping and there's going to be her, you, and me so that makes 23."  
  
"23 won't cut it."  
  
"Shut up and stop being such a baby. We can do this. Now off to the plateau!"  
  
+++  
  
Plateau, 1922  
  
A golden light appeared and 18 vampires were shot out like a cannon, each landing in an uncomfortable position.  
  
"Get off me!"  
  
"Hey get your foot out of my face!"  
  
"Ouch! That was my hand you bit!"  
  
As soon as they all got up, Zack led the way to the castle.  
  
+++  
  
Castle  
  
Christina was starting to become worried. She waited for 15 hours and there was no sign of her friends anywhere. A million scenarios went through her mind that could make her friends delay. One got worse right after the other. Marguerite found Christina in her room looking out the window.  
  
"Hey there. Are you all right?"  
  
"Hmm," Christina answered as she face her. "Nothing really. I'm worried and my friends are late nothing big," she said a little too bit harsh.  
  
"Christina your friends will be here soon so don't think the worse," Marguerite replied softly.  
  
"Easy for you to say since all yours is already here."  
  
"No, not all of them."  
  
"Who are you missing?"  
  
"Malone, well, he's off on an adventure to find himself but he should be back soon, we're hoping. And there's Summerlee. We're not sure if he's dead or if he made it back to London."  
  
"Summerlee? I knew a Summerlee once," Christina said.  
  
"You do? Who?"  
  
"Thomas Summerlee. He was the coolest guy ever. He was one of the few humans to stand up for us and he was everyone's Grandpa. I remember when I was about 4, he dressed up as Santa at my house for Christmas. That was before I found out but he was always my Santa. He made my life better and like jolly Old Saint Nick, he granted some of my wishes. He still does even though he's not here."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Smiling, she replied, "An older sister. Marguerite, the time I spent here means so much to me. It has been a long time since I was able to talk to someone, especially a human, about my feelings and my life. You and I have so much in common and I don't know what might happen to me if I leave. I don't want to lose this or any of the others'."  
  
The older woman eyes were gathering tears when she said that. "You know, I would love it if you could stay but you have others' that need you. But you will be always welcome here if you should otherwise," Marguerite told her.  
  
"Thank you." They both hugged and Marguerite deeply wanted her to stay but Roxton was right. She couldn't.  
  
Downstairs, Finn and Veronica were examining the paintings in the hallway. Most of them were about 500 years old and there was a couple that were 10.  
  
"I guess those were Calista's," Finn remarked.  
  
"These are beautiful," Veronica commented.  
  
Both women heard a loud banging sound coming across the hallway. Veronica mouthed the word 'Door' and both ran to it with their weapons ready. Finn step forward and swung it opened.  
  
For a moment the two blondes stared at the visitors as they stare back. The one in the front, a dashing man walked in. The idea that the two women were armed didn't seem to faze him as he strolled inside with the others at his heels. Finding her voice Veronica said.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?"  
  
The man looked at her and replied, "We're here to help Christina. And if you two are suppose to be guards or something you are doing an awful job."  
  
A couple of men grabbed both Veronica and Finn and took their knives and held them to their throats.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
Everyone looked up towards the stairs as Christina came flying down. "Zack! Tell your men to let go of my friends!"  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know," he said sheepishly. He quickly turned his face so Christina couldn't see him blushing. This all didn't go unnoticed by Finn, who started to smirk.  
  
"Chris I'm so happy to actually see you and not your shadow!" Dayna laughed as she hugged her close friend. From hearing all of the commotion, Roxton, Marguerite, and Challenger ran out to see what was going on.  
  
"I'm grateful you guys came," Christina said. She went around and introducing the explorers to Zack and Dayna.  
  
"No hard feelings," Zack said as he shook Veronica and Finn's hands.  
  
"No hard feelings."  
  
Christina looked at the other people that Zack brought. Some of them she recognized but the others were new to her. The amount didn't make her happy since they didn't know how many they were going up against. Well, she thought, at least we have some help but we are going to have to be extra careful. Smiling, she told the newcomers to relax since she knew they arrived after fighting nonstop for days.  
  
"You heard the boss, time for some R&R!" cried Dayna.  
  
When they all left, Christina and the others' went to the dining room to discuss the situation.  
  
After explaining everything Zack groaned. "I knew we should have force more fighters to come. 23 is definitely not to cut it."  
  
"I know," Christina said softly. Getting up, she walked around thinking what they should do. Then an idea hit her.  
  
"Dayna! Remember when we were five and we used to play The Blob?"  
  
"Uhh, yeah," she said. "What does that have to with anything?"  
  
"Easy! I know my parents had our troops trained differently but we have the element of surprise!"  
  
"How?" asked Roxton.  
  
Getting excited, the future woman tried to explain. "Our numbers are small we know that but we have to get down n' dirty in order to win. Veronica didn't you say that the Zangas are going to keep their guard up."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Go to them. They are your friends no doubt and convince them to help us. Maybe we can get other tribes to help too. Our numbers will increase and just like the game we will all stick together and make sure that every last vampire hunter is stuck to us!"  
  
Zack and Dayna were becoming excited like Christina but the explorers, including Finn, had no idea what they were talking about.  
  
Forgetting about the others' Christina could tell from their expressions they had never played The Blob before. Well, of course, they haven't since the movie was made in the 1950s but surely they heard of Tag.  
  
"Well if we are going to ask the Zangas for help we have to wait for tomorrow morning," pointed out Challenger.  
  
"Who says we have to wait till morning?" grinned Christina.  
  
+++  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this! Could this day get any better?" Marguerite groaned.  
  
"You're not the only one," replied Zack.  
  
Christina sent Marguerite, Veronica, Zack, and one of the other vampires to the village. It stood for reason why Veronica would go but Marguerite was a linguist and Christina felt she could help spread the word to the other villagers' who didn't understand English.  
  
Roxton was none too happy that Marguerite was going but Christina told him how crucial it was. Though, the idea of two vampires going along didn't make the matter better for the lord even if one of them was a good friend of Christina's.  
  
"Shh!" hushed Veronica. "I think I hear something."  
  
Zack and the other vampire stopped and listened. "Nothing's there," Zack said a little bit annoyed.  
  
After taking a few steps, a knife came flying out and almost hit Zack.  
  
"Duck!" yelled the jungle princess.  
  
Everyone ducked as knives and spears came flying from every side. "Damn this idea!" muttered the brunette.  
  
"What the hell is that?" yelled the other vamp.  
  
"Cannibals!" cried Veronica.  
  
Marguerite whipped out her pistol and started shooting the nearest cannibal. Still lying down, she crawled around and shot any cannibal within her range. Taking a cue, Zack and the other vampire jumped up and ran into jungle.  
  
"Where the hell are they going?!" screamed the older woman.  
  
With no answer, Veronica took her knife and threw it at a cannibal above Marguerite. The older woman looked up in shock as a tall, burly man-eater fell to the left side of her. "Thanks," she said to Veronica.  
  
Then a loud shriek was heard and then there was silence. Both women looked at each other. It didn't sound quite human.  
  
There was some movement in the bushes and Zack and his accomplice came out, like the cat that swallowed the canary.  
  
"Where were you two?" demanded Veronica.  
  
"There." Zack pointed to where they came from. "And there, there, and I almost forgot there too."  
  
"Don't get to smart with us!" yelled Marguerite.  
  
"I'm not! Just take a look if you don't believe us."  
  
Veronica saw some little blood on Zack's shirt and had an idea what they were doing and didn't press the issue. Neither did Marguerite.  
  
Soon, they were off again to the village.  
  
+++  
  
When they arrived, it was still a tad bit dark out but no one stopped for breaks along the way because everyone was tense and worried that they would turn them down.  
  
Surprisingly, no one in the village was asleep. Assai looked up and when she saw Veronica, her face brightened.  
  
"Veronica!"  
  
Both women embraced and quickly Veronica explained the dilemma to the native princess. Assai listened intently and after she lowered her head. "I don't know if my people are willing to die for strangers."  
  
"They are not strangers Assai! I know some of your people had already died from these hunters but think of this as a tribute to them. If we don't help then everyone will die, including myself, you, Jarl, your people, and everyone on the plateau. You have to help us!" Veronica urged.  
  
When there was no answer, Zack stepped between them and spoke sternly to Veronica. "This was a lame idea to come. Let's go back. I don't have the time for this."  
  
Taking one more look at her friend, Veronica turned hiding her remorse expression.  
  
"Don't go!" Assai cried out. Turning around, Veronica faced Assai.  
  
"Assai."  
  
"No!" she said firmly. "You are right Veronica. If we don't help then I'll be signing my people's death warrant. I won't allow it. If we help then there's a good chance of surviving and I would like to at least try and help."  
  
"Thank you Assai! You have no idea what this means!" Veronica cried with joy.  
  
"So Assai, is it? Do you any other tribes that will help also?" asked Zack.  
  
She nodded. "I will send messengers immediately to my kin. I want everyone to go with you now."  
  
"Got it. Wait! The other tribes won't know where the castle is," Veronica said.  
  
"I'll go with the messengers," volunteered Zack. "Tell Chris I'll get back as soon as possible."  
  
The blonde nodded. "Be careful."  
  
"I'm always careful," he replied. "But if I don't then tell Chris..."  
  
To be continued........  
  
Hey! I'm finally done with this chapter! I would have finish sooner but my computer had hijackers and I had to go without the Internet for days! But now I'm back on so you guys can enjoy this. I hope you all had a terrific Christmas I know I sure did. Thanks for all the reviews it meant a lot! Oh, and Big Red I hope you enjoyed the little story I wrote for you and Part 2 will be ready for your b-day so you have to wait!!!!!!!!! Ha Ha Ha! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	9. Showdown

Disclaimer: You know, I'm going to skip this part since you already know that I don't own them.  
  
Notes: This is the last chapter. I repeat, this is the last chapter. You all have been so wonderful and I want to thank all of my loyal reviewers and my new ones. I was so happy to share my thoughts with you and I really appreciate the fact that you enjoyed this story. If I get plenty of reviews I might just do a sequel.  
  
"Tell Chris that I." Zack started.  
  
"Veronica!" Marguerite came storming into the hut. "There are some hunters out there. Max (he's the other vampire that came. I was so tired of writing 'the vampire') sensed them coming. We better get out of here."  
  
Realizing she interrupted something, Marguerite turned to Zack. "Sorry. What were you going to say? I heard 'Tell Chris that I..'"  
  
Shifting his feet, Zack quickly said, "Never mind. It's not important anyways. Hunters you say? Then we better get the hell out of here."  
  
"I'll go with you and the messengers since the other tribes should listen to me. Take all of the women, children, and the warriors with you. I don't want to deal with any innocent dying," Assai told everyone.  
  
"What about Jarl?" asked the heiress.  
  
"He's going with his wife." Jarl entered the hut. "I'm not having you go alone Assai."  
  
"It doesn't matter who goes where! We better get a move out or we'll might end up dead ducks!" Zack cried.  
  
"Are you always this paranoid?" Marguerite asked him.  
  
"Only when there's danger. So let's get a move out!"  
  
+++  
  
Castle  
  
The sun was just starting to peak over the horizon and a worried hunter sat out on the balcony watching over to see his friends. I should have gone, he thought bitterly. There's danger out there and I let Marguerite go off on her own.  
  
The handsome man was up all night waiting eagerly for his love to return. Just as soon as she left, he couldn't wait for her to return. All this waiting was driving him insane and he figured he give them a 10 more minutes before he goes out looking. Well, he didn't have to wait.  
  
Approaching the castle was Marguerite and Veronica and what appeared to Roxton, the whole village. After catching a glimpse of his chosen lady, he ran out of the castle to greet them. When he reached them, Christina was there.  
  
"Where's Zack?" she said as she scanned the large group.  
  
"He went with Assai and Jarl to get other tribes to help," informed Marguerite.  
  
The future girl gave her a skeptical look. "He went without any backup? What was he thinking?!"  
  
"Now's not the time. We better get all these people into the castle and wait for them to come back. They should be back soon," the jungle princess told Christina.  
  
Sighing, she nodded.  
  
+++  
  
The castle was becoming crowded and everyone was nervous. Especially Christina.  
  
She was in the library just staring out the window. Marguerite and Roxton were walking by and noticed her.  
  
"I'm worried about her John. For a couple of hours she sits there and stares," whispered Marguerite.  
  
He squeezed her hand and look down at her with admiration. "She'll be all right. I bet Assai will be coming back soon with reinforcements."  
  
They both left to look for Challenger.  
  
Christina heard them and deep down she hope they'll be here soon. She was not only worried about her parents and friend but also Zack. He was terrific and always was there for her when she needed comfort. A dozen of memories flitted through her head of all the times Zack helped her. A small smile appeared on her face and a feeling she never thought she would feel again after Mark's death went through her.  
  
Ohmigod! Am I finding Zack attractive? He's like a brother to me and I'm feeling. . . I can't believe it! she thought. Out in the distance she saw Zack and what she assumed was Assai was coming up with a large group of warriors.  
  
+++  
  
Tree House  
  
"Cain! Cain!" roared Carl.  
  
"Yes sir?" he asks as he entered the lab.  
  
"Are the men ready?"  
  
Cain nodded.  
  
"Good. Have them suit up and bring the animals. The weather is lovely and I feel we should have a picnic. And the main course is fried vampire."  
  
Cain gulped and before he left, he barely noticed a shadow in the distance. He didn't say anything and left quickly before his boss realizes he saw anything.  
  
"Sorry for the interruption but I need to get them ready," Carl explained.  
  
"No problem," the shadow purred. "Do you have the instructions I gave you to the castle?"  
  
Carl nodded and patted his coat pocket where he had them. "Excellent. Soon Christina and her entire family will be dead and we'll rule the world."  
  
They both laughed and the shadow jumped out and ran out to the Great Room and leapt over the balcony with such speed that no one knew what happened.  
  
+++  
  
Castle  
  
"Great! Our numbers is now up to 1,000," said Christina.  
  
"Yeah and you won't believe how many tribes were willing to help. I think we should recruit them in the future," joked Zack.  
  
A tense laugh went through the dining room. Christina had all the leaders and explorers in the room to discuss their tactics.  
  
"We should charge them and fight until they're all dead!" cried a voice in the back.  
  
"Who said that?" Roxton asked. The voice sounded familiar.  
  
"Thane. I'm sure you haven't forgot our meeting," he said as he walked up.  
  
"You! How dare you!?" cried Marguerite, remembering the fateful day at the bridge.  
  
"I came to help. I'm sorry what happened before but we should focus on the problem at hand."  
  
"He's right," Veronica said.  
  
"But," protested Marguerite.  
  
"The lad is right. The only thing that's important is getting everything back to normal," Challenger pointed out. Even though the man of science despises the raiders for the fate of Summerlee, he knew in order to win they have to team up with their enemies.  
  
"So what will be our plan of action, Christina?" asked Finn.  
  
"We're going to divide into 4 sections. Now, before anyone complains, I know you all," directing to the chiefs, "lead your people to battle and stuff. You will do that but I'm going to put my men in charge of each section. They know the hunters' tactics and their way of fighting. There will be no disagreement. The first two sections are going to be in front and use guerilla warfare so I see that some of you are familiar with the concept. You will be the ringleaders and the rest will split up and try to surround the hunters in a counteract attack. The first section will also be our scouts and will send a couple of men ahead to see where the enemy is. If the scouts could, they might be able to rescue my parents and Monica. Any questions?"  
  
There were no negative remarks and because of this, Christina was glad. There wasn't enough time to please everyone. She gathered her best fighters and each of them assigned to a section. The tribes that use guerilla went with the two sections and the rest went by experience of battles. Thane's group was in the third section.  
  
"I see you had plenty of time to work this all out," joked Zack to Christina.  
  
"Sure did with all the worrying you gave me." She stopped after realizing what she just said.  
  
"Worried? About me?" Zack asked, hoping he heard this clearly.  
  
"A little. You know you shouldn't have done that without my authorization," she scolded.  
  
"I know but it was . . ."  
  
"Forget it." She held up her hand to silence him. "I put you in the third section with me since you had a hard time following orders the last time."  
  
Zack gave her a long hard look. He knew she probably didn't mean it but she was the leader now and he shouldn't object.  
  
"Chris!" Christina looked up as Dayna came flying in the room. "Chris!"  
  
"What is it Dayna?"  
  
"The hunters!" she gasped. "I saw them coming in the ball!"  
  
All heads turned to the young leader to see her reaction.  
  
"It is time," she stated grimly.  
  
+++  
  
"Are you sure we should march in and fight? Couldn't we wait for the opportune moment?" asked Dayna as she stood by her old childhood friend. "As leader I thought you would take in consideration of your troops you're leading."  
  
"I am Dayna and if there's something wrong then there's nothing I can do. It's either now or later and if we wait later we will all be dead," Christina told her.  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"No buts Dayna. This is it, don't you see? This is the moment we have all been waiting for centuries and now it seems you want to back down. Why? Don't you remember what it was like when we were kids? The fear, the pain? If we act now then the future generations won't have to go through what we did."  
  
Dayna sighed. "You're right Chris. I'm sorry I guess this thing has gotten me work up and I didn't think it through."  
  
Christina put her hand on her shoulder. "That's all right. Say, what are friends for?" She smiled and left to finish some business. Dayna watched her until she was gone. "That's right Chris. What are friends for?"  
  
+++  
  
On the Trail . . .  
  
"Sir! The prisoners are growing restless," Cain told Carl. "What should we do?"  
  
"Tell them to shut up or we'll stop and kill them now," Carl replied.  
  
The young man nodded and left. Carl watched him go. The lad's smart but I can see a weakness in him and that's not good. I'm afraid when the time comes, he won't be able to take part in my dream and I'll make sure of it, the madman thought.  
  
Cain approached the cage and peered inside. The vampires were complaining all the way and banging on the walls. "Hey! Shut up or you'll be dead on the spot," he told them.  
  
Monica went up and bent down to have direct eye contact. "Why should we? It doesn't matter when your boss kills us since he's going to do it anyways. Maybe it might be in his best interest to," she glowered at him. Cain gulped. Ever since they captured them, this one gave Cain uneasiness. Maybe the fact that she was attractive or that she had a mouth full of threats, that made Cain feel this way. He really felt bad for them, if anyone didn't figure. Ironically, he's a vampire hunter and this woman who was a vampire attracted him. Cain kept his feelings at bay or else if Carl found out he would definitely be a dead man.  
  
"Listen," he whispered sharply, "I don't want to see you get killed that's all. Is that so hard to believe?"  
  
"Yes!" she whispered back. "Don't even think for a second you can fool me. I know plenty of men just like you and do you want to know what happened to them?"  
  
Cain shook his head fast. Though, she was a beauty she was also very scary!  
  
"No ma'am." And with that he left, leaving Monica smiling. For a hunter, he's not so bad looking, she thought.  
  
+++  
  
Castle  
  
The past hour went by so incredibly fast, that Christina forgot what she was suppose to do. "The study!" She ran past Finn to the study. The young blonde followed her. "Christina, what are you doing?"  
  
"Finn! Good that you are here. Could you help me?" Christina was standing by a large portrait that Finn assumed must be her ancestor. Christina went over to the side of the portrait and pulled a loose brick out. The portrait swung around and a secret arsenal was shown.  
  
"Whoa," Finn said. Guns, walkie-talkies, bullets, grenades, and the whole nine yards of weapons were in there.  
  
"I thought you said this castle was built by your ancestor?" Finn said.  
  
"It was. The location was kept in secret with the one person he trusts, his wife. Someone in our family has to know where it is and so my uncle added this in. Pretty neat, uh?"  
  
"Neat." The two gathered as many items they could carry (mostly walkie- talkies) and passed them out to the officers that were in charge of each section. It was now time for war.  
  
+++  
  
1st Section  
  
"Now keep it low," whispered Dayna. Dayna was in charge of the 1st section and they went off immediately to try to divert the hunters away from the castle. Dayna's cousin Mike was second in charge. The section split off and Mike took his side one way.  
  
"Big Mike! Are you there? Over," Dayna said.  
  
"Moby White, I roger you. Do you have a clear look of the enemy? Over," the walkie-talkie crackled.  
  
Dayna looked around and saw a large cage with a bunch of men guarding it. "Big Mike, do you see the cage? I bet those bastards has the Smiths in there."  
  
Dayna's platoon's mission was to rescue the Smiths. "Okay, men let's do this," she ordered.  
  
+++  
  
3rd Section  
  
Christina's group set off to the tree house to see if they could selvage anything worth keeping. This section wasn't quite as large since most men were needed to fight. Christina made sure Zack was by her side but she didn't want to appear over concern.  
  
She kept him busy with ordering the raiders. Thane was unhappy about this since his tribe was fighters not scavengers.  
  
"You! I need to talk to you," Thane said as he approached Christina.  
  
"What?"  
  
"My men are fighters! You separated my tribe and as leader I deserve to be where the action is!"  
  
"Sorry but this battle doesn't really concern you and I don't care who you are. I'm in charge and what I say goes! I'm grateful you're helping but please don't turn this into a standoff. We can't afford to lose allies and I can tell you fought plenty so you understand what I mean to do."  
  
He blinked and then stormed off. Well, at least he's going to keep it inside and not his temper interfere, she thought.  
  
They arrived but there was some hunters left behind. Luckily, there were only a few. They were quickly dispatched and Christina and Zack went up. She was hoping they would have left the prisoners but they didn't. Zack wandered into the lab and what he saw shock him. "Chris!" he yelled.  
  
"What?" she asked as she came down. Zack gave her some papers he found. She glances them and gasped. She looked up at him and then back.  
  
"Oh my God!" she breathed. Zack nodded. This was not good for any of them.  
  
Christina grabbed her walkie-talkie and contacted Mike. This was not good at all.  
  
+++  
  
2nd Section  
  
Roxton, Marguerite, and Veronica were bringing up the front of their section. This section had the Zangas since they knew each other and were able to work with one another. There were other tribes here too; a few of them were another branch of the Zangas. They were a few miles behind the first section.  
  
A few other vampires joined them and together, they and Roxton and Veronica were able to come up with a plan of attack. The trip to where the hunters were was going smooth, a little too easy for the experience explorers but they didn't complain.  
  
+++  
  
4th Section  
  
"Challenger? Why do we have to be last?" complained Finn.  
  
The older man was busy working on some type of invention and asked Christina for him to be last and Finn too. Challenger thought Finn as a daughter and wanted her out of harm's way. Of course, the others were his kids too but they were older and were needed.  
  
She was standing behind the scientist looking over his shoulder. "Finn. I'm almost done but Christina told us we're backup and if one of the other sections come back or we get a call, then we go."  
  
She groaned and left the man to his work.  
  
+++  
  
3rd Section  
  
"Big Mike! Big Mike! Do you copy?" cried Christina. "This is urgent!"  
  
The walkie-talkie came to life as Mike answered.  
  
"Mike, we have a problem."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"They have the directions to the castle."  
  
"We know that. That's what Dayna said she saw."  
  
"They got the directions from someone! I'm looking at what I think is the leader's log and he says that he was shock the creature was willing to go behind its own kind! We have a mole!"  
  
"Who?!" Mike shouted. This was not good.  
  
"I don't know. It doesn't say but don't attack until I get there and make sure you contact Dayna."  
  
"Ten four."  
  
Christina whirled around to face Zack. Zack knew this got her all flustered and her face turned beet red. He couldn't tell if it was embarrassment or anger. Probably a mix of both, he thought.  
  
"Zack, we have a traitor among us. I wish I knew who because there will be hell to pay! We have to warn the others!"  
  
She started to leave when Zack reached out and grabbed her. "It's too late now. We should return to the castle and see if we can protect it so the women and children won't get hurt," Zack said softly.  
  
She stared in his eyes. She didn't care what she looked like now since this whole ordinal was deeply upsetting her. This was suppose to be a simple mission and now it turn into a war in a place where it had nothing to do with. She bit her lip.  
  
"Chris," Zack continued. "You know we have to return. If it makes you feel better, I'll take a small portion to the others and you go to the castle."  
  
"No!" she said firmly. "I'm in charge and as my duty I should go and help fight. You go to the castle."  
  
He shook his head. "I don't care what your position is. I know what to do. The best thing is that you must be protected, that's what matters most."  
  
"I'm not going back. Zack, I'm going and that's final!"  
  
She ran out, leaving Zack alone. He heard her barking out orders and she sent her lieutenant back to the castle. He sighed.  
  
+++  
  
2nd Section  
  
They were getting close and then the walkie-talkie in Roxton's pocket started to crackle. Startled, he jumped, as did Marguerite and Veronica. They were not use to this type of device since it was much different than the one they know about.  
  
"Lord R! Lord R! Do you copy? Over."  
  
He took it out and looked at it.  
  
"John! Answer," Marguerite told him.  
  
He pushed the talk button and answered.  
  
"Got some bad news, buddy. Chris found out there's a mole in the party and that's how those cannibals knew where to head. Someone gave them the directions so keep your eyes open for anyone who tries to back out. A real soldier never backs down for someone they love," Mike told him.  
  
"Roger that. We keep a sharp eye," Roxton said.  
  
After returning the walkie-talkie to its original spot, the lord repeated what he heard to the others.  
  
"Who could do such a thing?" Marguerite growled. Even as a spy, when the enemy captured her, she never turned against the country she loved.  
  
"They don't know. It could be anyone," he told her.  
  
"Then we should watch our backs then," the jungle princess said.  
  
The 2nd section was now only a half an hour closer to the first. It was only 4:25.  
  
+++  
  
Carl & Co., 4:28  
  
"Sir, are we lost?" asked a couple of men in back of Carl.  
  
"No!" he shouted.  
  
"We have been walking for hours and we are no where's close to where we have to be. What's so special about this direction?" asked one of the men, named Hudson.  
  
"Because a little bird told me that's why," Carl barked.  
  
In the middle, Cain was starting to become worried. He knew whatever he saw in the lab, was somehow tied into this and Magger wasn't spilling it. He slowly looked around and thought he saw someone in the bushes. Stepping out of line, he went towards the bush and after looking it over, there was no sign of footprints or any sudden movement on the ground.  
  
"Jesus, I must be seeing things in this crazy place," he muttered. He went back to his group without a second look.  
  
High above in the trees, Dayna overlooked everything. "That was close!" she whispered. She thought for sure she would be caught and that would blow everything. When the last man walked by, she jumped down and proceeded to where her regiment was going. Mike told her to have her group come to where his was.  
  
+++  
  
4th Section, 6:30 pm  
  
Finn was lounging on the balcony when she first heard gunshots in the distance. She ran inside and found a telescope in the first room her and Vee in. She was surprised she didn't notice it at first, but she didn't care. Returning back, she peered in the eyepiece and gasped. Thousands of people were shooting and stabbing one another. The action she saw, made her stomach churned. The vampires, some of them, were biting the hunters and she saw some blood dripping all over. She heard some shouts and saw part of the 3rd section running and screaming.  
  
She flew inside and opened the door to let them all in. Everyone around heard the commotion and went to the entrance to hear the latest news. The lieutenant, nearly out of breath, told them about the mole. He also said that Christina and what was left went to help the others fight. It was only a couple of hours ago when the decision was made.  
  
"We were almost here when we heard the gunshots. We ran the rest of the way to tell you all," he panted.  
  
"I know. I saw it happening," Finn said.  
  
Challenger gave her a quizzical look. "How could you?"  
  
"I found a telescope upstairs and I saw it."  
  
The visionary rubbed his chin and then retreated upstairs.  
  
The lieutenant, finally got his breath, told everyone to stay put and that if the battle was lead here, then they'll be ready.  
  
+++  
  
3rd Section, 4:45  
  
The group moved at a astound speed. Christina wanted to catch up to the 2nd section to be there ready.  
  
When she told everyone what was going to happen, there was no questions, no comments, and no replies. They did what they were told. She could feel it all over, the excitement of what was awaiting them all. Her pulse was beating rapidly and there was no one who could stop her from her goal. Her mind kept repeating in a never-ending prayer, don't stop don't stop run run fight fight win we're going to win!  
  
The humans that came, to her surprise, could run as fast as she could. But she didn't focus on that. She looked around and saw everything, feel everything. She could see Marguerite and Roxton, holding hands. Close! So close!  
  
She could smell their fear. Odd really. But she couldn't explain how, she just could. Run! Run! Fight! Fight! Win! We're going to win!  
  
+++  
  
2nd Section, 4:55  
  
They were only a walking distance now from the 1st section. Veronica went up ahead and gasped at the sight in front of her. The entire section was basically gone. Only a dozen stood piling the bodies of their friends gone into graves.  
  
When the rest of the 2nd section made it, they were all in disbelief. Mike, badly wounded, came up to Veronica.  
  
"We were wondering when you would show up. As you can tell, we had our own misfortune and let's say that the rest of us are even lucky to be alive."  
  
"What happened?" asked Roxton.  
  
"When Christina told me about the mole, I figured it would be best of both sides of the section were united. I called Dayna and her side came. At first, when they arrived she wasn't there. My buddy, Max, said she was out scouting. I got mad because she always does that and this was no time to be separated. Well, she was on her way back when it happened. It was so fast, you know, and we didn't have time to react."  
  
Mike stopped and pointed to a group of trees nearby. "Dayna was walking through there when a hunter came from behind and grabbed her. Then all of these hunters came from all over and started shooting. I yelled for the guy to let Dayna go and he stood there, laughing. I ran over to free her when I was attack. I fought back and when I look, Dayna and her captive were gone. I couldn't go off, so I stayed and fought. It became too much so we retreated with those hunters at our feet. The ones who were severely hurt fell behind and this is all we have left, I'm afraid."  
  
"Is Dayna dead?" asked Marguerite.  
  
Mike shrugged. "I don't know. But I'm not surprised if she is. These men have no heart when it comes to us. I only hope it was quickly and less painful, for she was like a sister to me and I didn't want to see her suffer."  
  
"How long ago did it happened?" asked the jungle princess.  
  
"25 minutes."  
  
The three friends looked at each other and they all had the same thought, Could Dayna be the mole? If so, then why?  
  
None of them voice this aloud because the others were still mourning and if Mike knew his cousin did betray them, he would be heart-broken.  
  
Roxton had the other vampires in their section tell everyone to help with burying. When the task was complete, the 2nd section went off to find the hunters while the remaining 1st section went back to the castle.  
  
Before Mike left, he wished them all good luck.  
  
It was now 5:20.  
  
+++  
  
Carl & Co., 5:35  
  
Carl had this huge triumphant smile plastered on his face from their victory. The shock looks of the enemy of what was happening were priceless. His men stood their ground and fought with such strength that Carl was extremely proud like a parent would be.  
  
He trained them well and that was enough for them to win. Of course, he could have finished them. But he pulled back because they were not his concern. His main objective was to have the leaders killed. This was all made possible from the little bird that he told Cain about. If it weren't for her, then he wouldn't know what to do.  
  
He looked at his watch, it was 5:40. Things were going along quite nicely and that was what he wanted to stick with.  
  
"Sir!" Cain ran up to him. "Sir, why did we capture another creature? We don't need her for all we know she will be in the way."  
  
"Cain, son, don't ask questions. All you have to do is listen to my orders and follow them. Besides, we don't want her dead so stop asking so many damn questions!"  
  
Cain jumped from the sudden outburst from his leader. He left and kept his mouth closed. He didn't want to have the same fate as Johnson did. It was strange to him that his boss didn't want the new prisoner in the cage. He wanted her to walk among them with no handcuffs, no guards, no anything! If she wanted, she could run off but she didn't. This one stayed. She didn't even go near the cage. This was unusual to Cain.  
  
This one was different but he didn't know what. Then a memory pop and he recalled Carl saying once about a little bird told him the directions and the shadow in the lab!  
  
"It couldn't be," he said to himself. He looks over to where she was and he thought she actually smiled at him. The smile was a twisted one and shivers went down his spine. For the first time in his life, Cain was scared.  
  
+++  
  
2nd Section, 6:29  
  
It took awhile but they finally caught up with the hunters. They were taking a break.  
  
Roxton scanned the area and saw Dayna sitting by (what he assumed) was the leader. She was laughing and hanging over his words. This didn't look like a prisoner to the lord nor did she appear to look like one.  
  
He caught Marguerite's expression and they knew the reason for the 1st section to be gone was Dayna. She was the mole.  
  
Then, she stopped laughing and quickly looked around. The leader said something and she nodded. The last moment of silence disappeared when Dayna locked eye contact with Roxton. It was now 6:30.  
  
+++  
  
4th Section  
  
"We have to do something instead of sitting around and waiting!" cried Finn. She followed Challenger and she grew anxious by the second. Almost all of her friends were out there fighting for their lives and Challenger, who knew them for the longest time, didn't protest what the lieutenant said. He left and went to the lab and worked.  
  
Finn was now over the edge of her patience.  
  
"Finn, we have to stay in case the hunters come here. I know what you're feeling and I would like to go and fight but it's not the time. Our friends know what their doing and I have complete faith in them all."  
  
She looks at him in wonder. He was right. Even if it killed her, she will stay.  
  
+++  
  
3rd Section  
  
Christina and her group kept moving without stopping. Way back, they saw graves and she realized it was the 1st section. The 2nd section must have stop and buried the bodies before going off after the hunters. She cried for a little bit but she couldn't show her weakness to everyone. It now all depended on her and she wasn't going to let death stop her from her goal.  
  
They saw traces of the 2nd section and knew they were going in the right direction. When they did catch up, they found themselves in the middle of a battle-taking place.  
  
"Men, fight and whatever you do don't stop!" she yelled. In response, her group cheered and clashed with the hunters. Christina lost sight of Zack but now wasn't the time to worry about her feelings. After she killed a hunter, she saw Marguerite struggling with a man who now held her. She ran towards him and slammed him to the ground.  
  
He jumped up and after punching a couple of blows to the stomach she took out her knife and finished him off by slicing his neck.  
  
"Thanks, I think," the brunette said.  
  
Christina smiled. "No problem."  
  
Both women turned and killed a couple of men that were aiming at them.  
  
"What took you so long?" Marguerite asked, as she kicked a guy in the ribs.  
  
"Looking for you. Saw the graves what happened?" Christina said as she drove the knife in a hunter's stomach.  
  
"They were attack. Dayna's the mole," she answered.  
  
"What?" And at that moment she saw Dayna and Carl running from the fight.  
  
"I'll be back!" Christina yelled to Marguerite and she chased after them.  
  
"Uh?" when the heiress turned to her, Christina was gone.  
  
"MARGUERITE!" screamed Roxton.  
  
She turned and saw her love as he pointed to a man coming right at her. Roxton whipped out one of his Webleys and shot the man.  
  
He ran up to her and after quickly inspecting that she was fine, they heard some shouts. The cage was tilted over and Christina's parents and friend was trying to get out.  
  
The dark-haired couple ran to them and was able to blow the lock off. The three vampires scrambled out.  
  
"Thanks," said the man. "I know it's the not the time for introductions but where's Christina?"  
  
+++  
  
It was over. Dayna hoped that they would reach the castle before the others caught up but she was wrong. When she saw Lord Roxton all she could think of was the plan was ruined. She was going to play hostage just until they reached the castle and act as a distraction to lure everyone out. It was over. The plan failed and so she told Carl what she saw and it all happened so fast.  
  
Now, the two were running away. She wasn't sure what direction they were heading but all she knew she had to get away in case Christina showed up.  
  
"Are you okay?" Carl asked when he saw the brooding expression on her face.  
  
"I'm fine," she snapped. "Let's get out of here first and then we'll talk."  
  
After running for about five miles, they stopped for Carl to catch his breath.  
  
"Damn, you can run fast," he commented.  
  
She twirled a strand of hair around her finger and looked at him, flirtatiously. "Well then I better slow down. After all I don't want you to be worn out and then we can't have fun."  
  
She seductively swayed her way to him and Carl went out and grasped her hips. He pulled her close to him and murmured, "You can't worn me out. Not for a million years."  
  
"Do you want to put that to a test?" Slowly, she caressed his lips with her own and then added pressure.  
  
Meanwhile, Christina observed all of this taking place. It made her sick and she felt like she was going to throw up. Don't let this get to you; this is the opportunity to stop them, she thought. Taking a deep breath, she walked out, with her pistol ready.  
  
+++  
  
The others weren't faring well. There were too many hunters and it seemed that more was coming and their numbers wouldn't go down.  
  
Christina's parents and Monica got into the fight. Monica just KO a guy when she sensed someone from behind. When she turned, the guy fell dead and she saw Cain in front, with his gun in hand. He ran up to her. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Fine but you just killed one of your own," she pointed out.  
  
He looked at the stiff and back to her. "I couldn't do this any more. My boss is mad and he'll probably kill me after this so I rather die trying to stop him instead."  
  
"Cain is it? Well, good to have you aboard," she smiled.  
  
Zack ran up to them. He saw what happened and he couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
"Did you just?" he asked and Cain nodded.  
  
"Where's Christina?" Zack asked Monica.  
  
"I don't know. I was lock in a cage, remember?"  
  
"She went after my boss and your friend, there." Cain pointed to where he last saw his boss.  
  
"Thanks." Zack ran off to find her.  
  
+++  
  
"Maybe you two should get a room or better yet, why don't you surrender."  
  
Dayna and Carl jumped when they heard someone's voice. Getting off another, they scramble to their weapons and pulled them out on Christina.  
  
"Chris, I was wondering when I would see you," Dayna smirked. "And to let you know, yes. I am the mole. I'm the backstabber."  
  
"Why?" Christina looked desperately to her old friend. The information wouldn't process in her mind and even when Dayna was holding a gun at her. This couldn't be true.  
  
Seeing that Chris was in disbelief, Dayna kicked the gun out of her friend's hand. The gun flew a few feet away and Carl went over and picked it up before Christina realized she was now unarmed.  
  
"Dayna," she pleaded. "Don't do this. Think about your family, your friends, please don't do something you'll regret."  
  
Dayna let out a low chuckle. "The only thing I regret is that I had the chance to kill you before and never took it. By the way, did you ever wonder how David knew where to find you?"  
  
"You . . ." Christina's voice faded.  
  
Dayna nodded. "Yup. It was me. See, I feel I should be the leader of the vampires and not you and your family. Sure, you started all this but change is always good."  
  
"You're crazy!" Christina cried.  
  
"On the contrary, see, I met Carl a few years ago. Just like you and Mark, we were meant to be. He wanted power and so did I so you can see how this worked out."  
  
Carl came up and stood next to Dayna. "It was hard convincing David to go after you. Even though we were friends, the trust factor wasn't the greatest. I knew you would kill him and if you didn't well I would have killed him anyways. He never had the same vision as I did. He wanted you all dead but I want to take charge," Carl explained.  
  
"Why kidnapped my parents and Monica?"  
  
"Monica was at the wrong place at the wrong time that's all. And for your parents, well, it would have been a matter of leverage. You would have surrender if they were in danger and giving up your place as leader would have brought them back to you."  
  
"You have us killed, right?"  
  
"Yes," Carl answered. "But sometimes plans fails and new ones had to be made. We kept them and decided to go to the castle. I know from experience that the weak are kept in the 'safe ground' and those deaths will make your side grow weak and my side to overpower everyone."  
  
"That's a pretty good plan but you messed with the wrong vampire," Christina spat.  
  
"No we didn't." Dayna aimed and pulled the trigger.  
  
Time stood still (think of The Matrix) and out from the corner of Christina's eye, she saw Zack coming towards her and he jumped in front of her. Time then slowly started to return and the bullet slammed into Zack and he fell.  
  
"No!" Christina screamed.  
  
She fell down and looked for a pulse. It was weak but he was alive.  
  
"You missed!" Carl hissed.  
  
"I didn't expect Zack to be there," Dayna growled.  
  
"I'll do it then!" Carl grabbed her gun out of her hands and a shot rang through the jungle.  
  
+++  
  
Some of the warriors started to flee into the jungle. There was no way they would come out as victors. Thane and the explorers fought with all their might but it was too much.  
  
An idea came to the raiders leader, and he ran off.  
  
"Where the hell does he think he's going?!" screeched Marguerite.  
  
"Watch out!" Claire pushed Marguerite and shot an oncoming hunter.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"You helped my daughter. That's the least I can do," Claire told her.  
  
"Now's not the time for tea ladies," Roxton said annoyed.  
  
+++  
  
4th Section  
  
Finn stayed out on the balcony and saw the battle grow intense. She was grateful her friends were still standing. Assai came up beside her and Finn handed her the telescope.  
  
Assai looked through and gasped. "I'm afraid we're not going to win," the native princess said.  
  
"Don't say that. Look, we've been through tough situations before so this isn't anything different," Finn said.  
  
"You're strong. I know the others as well and I know there's a good chance they might make it out alive. But look, can't you see this isn't going to end well? I have my husband out there and as much as I hate to say but it will take a miracle for us to win."  
  
"Assai, I think I see that miracle. Look!"  
  
+++  
  
The hunter that was punching Roxton, stopped and ran off. Roxton look to see what scared him off and what he saw never made him happier.  
  
Thane returned, with some help from a certain lizard and his army.  
  
"Lord Roxton, I must say I never thought you would need my help but as young Thane pointed out this depends on the fate of the plateau. I will always help you whenever needed but when Thane came to me I thought I would have to kill him until he explained everything."  
  
"Glad you can help, Tribune," the grateful hunter said.  
  
The lizard smiled and ordered his troops to fight.  
  
There was enough people helping and the favor now turned to the good side.  
  
+++  
  
"Carl!"  
  
Carl stood there, expressionless, and fell face down. A bullet entered his back and he was killed instantly.  
  
"You!"  
  
Christina looked to where Dayna was screaming at and there was Cain with Monica at his side.  
  
"I knew you were trouble," Dayna hissed.  
  
"You're right. And you know what? I always thought you were bitch." Monica took Cain's gun and fired at Dayna.  
  
Dayna looked to her chest as blood gushed out. She put her hand to it as if to stop the bleeding, but her eyes closed shut and fell backwards.  
  
"Chris! Are you all right?" Monica ran to her. "Ohmigod!" Monica saw Zack and his face was turning pale.  
  
"Quick we have to get him out of here," Cain spoke to both women.  
  
"Yes. But what about them?" Christina was talking about Dayna and Carl.  
  
"Leave them. They're not our worry," Cain replied.  
  
+++  
  
It was long and hard. But the final moments came and the last of the hunters retreated when there was no chance of winning. Of course, most of them didn't have any ammo so they had to face with the local wildlife.  
  
Cain, Monica, and Christina returned and Cain was carrying Zack. There wasn't enough time to celebrate so the remaining people did their best to help the wounded heroic vampire.  
  
+++  
  
Three days later . . .  
  
Zack was feeling better and just yesterday most of the tribes were able to return to their villages. Again, the Smiths and the other vampires were grateful for everyone helping.  
  
It was a pity of what Dayna did but Christina was able to get over her best friend's choice. It was time for her and everyone else to leave but before they did, they escorted the explorers back to the tree house.  
  
"Sorry that the hunters made a mess out of it," Christina said.  
  
"It's okay. I guess we can redecorate," Veronica joked.  
  
"I'm really going to miss you all," Christina said as tears started to appear.  
  
This caught on and everyone stood there trying to get out their good-byes.  
  
"Promise you will come and visit," Finn said to Christina.  
  
"I will Finn."  
  
"You know, even though you were with us for a short time, it felt you were part of this family," Marguerite told her.  
  
"Thank you," Christina whispered.  
  
"Christina, it's time sweetie," her dad said.  
  
"I should go."  
  
Christina went around and gave everyone one last hug before disappearing down the elevator.  
  
The explorers watch her go and they stood in the middle of the Great Room, reflecting what happened.  
  
"You know the sad thing," Roxton spoke finally interrupting everyone's thoughts. "I bet there's people still out there just like Dayna, David, and Carl that we don't know about. It makes me sick to know that there will be people out there that will not stop until a certain race is gone. I think we all learned a lesson from this."  
  
The scientist nodded. "I'm afraid you're right Roxton. Look at the Great War and what happened. Nations were divided and were willing to kill anyone who was against them. I bet that in future wars that a certain group might be targets for anyone who feels they don't belong."  
  
"Like the Holocaust in World War II," said Finn.  
  
"World War II?" asked Marguerite.  
  
Finn nodded. "It was the worst ever. Many innocent people died because they were different and in the future we are reminded constantly of this. Apparently, in a way this was similar to it. The vampires were victims of hate."  
  
"You know what I think," Veronica said. "I think that we don't have to really fight in wars. If people just sat together and tried to talk it out that many lives will be saved and no one will have to worry about anything."  
  
They all nodded.  
  
Hey everyone I'm done with this! Sorry it took so long but I have been studying for mid-terms and if anyone knows what I'm talking about they can be stressful! Just to let you know, this was my first action sequence story so I hope everything came up great. You all have been great so go ahead and click the review button and tell me what you think! 


End file.
